Some Consequences
by Ven Valerius
Summary: Lime! HPx?. After he defeats Voldemort, 1/4 Wiccan Harry Potter deciedes that some time in the past is just what he needs. Now, he's teaching the Marauders. What insanity can happen in 1976?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Basically: It's her sandbox, I'm just playing in it for a little bit.

VV

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER ONE - The Beginning

Harry walked into his apartment with Hogwarts. He had enjoyed the newest part of his training exercises that he was doing. He had gotten the idea from a dojo that he had attended the summer before his seventh year. He had pushed himself today, almost beyond his physical limit and it was only as being the heir of Gryffindor and being able to call upon Hogwarts to give him strength that he was able to get back to his rooms.

Now he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor in 1976 while his parents were still in Hogwarts. He recognized the signs of James unconsciously calling upon Hogwarts, although he doubted that his father knew what he was doing.

He got to his bedroom and almost collapsed on the bed.

ARE YOU ALL RIGHT, MY CHILD? Hogwarts asked him.

'I'll be better if I can actually sleep," he muttered quietly, grateful that he no longer had a piece of Voldemort's soul within him so he could actually sleep without getting nightmares. Once he returned to his own time, which he had left a month before, the time of Harry the boy-who-lived-to-defeat-the dark-lord would come into play; a time that he wasn't looking forward to in the least. Now, he was trying not to dread the fact that tomorrow was September 1 and officially begin his tenure as Professor Gryffin Grigori Michaels, a name he took in honor of his heritage and his lost love.

The pain of losing Ted had seemed relentless and forever until Sky had pulled him out of his depression. Sky had showed him how to move on, and that even though he could never forget Ted, he couldn't just stop living.

He awoke the next morning and went to the Great Hall. Almost all of the teachers, even Slughorn, he knew and his story was that he had been privately tutored due to his dangerous abilities. He was now graduated a year early and had applied and gotten the DADA position. The son of the Marauders, teaching the Marauders... seemed hypocritical.

"Good morning Filius." he said to Flitwick as he sat down at his spot between him and McGonagall.

"Good morning Gryffin." Filius returned as Gryffin poured himself a cup of black coffee, which surprised him, as he was one of a few who actually drank it.

"The students are to arrive tonight, right?"

"All except Black, we need someone to pick him up." Minerva asked.

"Why? He couldn't have missed the train. It can't be six-thirty yet!"

"Black requested we send someone to get him. He ran away and is concerned about his safety on the train.

"I'll do it then, I told Filius and Amanda that I'd pick up the things they ordered. Besides, I've got to get some new robes," he said commenting how he only had two sets of robes besides the outfit he wore to exercise.

"Are you sure, Gryffin?" Minerva asked.

"Sure, what could be so dangerous about picking up a sixteen year old from a pub?" he asked easily as he finished his coffee, "I'll go now so I can still do my morning run later." he said before he went over to the fireplace and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Oh, and YES the chapters will be longer but this was the first one and it was way too tempting to stop here.

Now, this story will have Lime in it. Do you understand that I might be working up to the Lemon that 80... uh, maybe 90% of you were complaining about that DIDN't happen in APLR

Any requests for when he meets Sirius Black - age 16?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Basically: It's her sandbox, I'm just playing in it for a little bit.

VV

To thrill your senses... maybe.

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER TWO - Sirius Black

Griffin almost fell through the grate at the Leaky Cauldron, a place that had been almost completely demolished in the time period he'd come from. It was nice to see the place whole - even if he did like the new design that Tom made when he was given the option of re-building. He'd made it so there was a hallway in between the bar and the dining room. The hall led to the lounge where the front desk was in front of an oak wooden staircase. In the three weeks that he had been in his own time period, fights had dropped by 47%.

He walked up to the bar and to Tom.

Tom looked up from him wiping down the countertop. "Can I help ye?"

Griffin nodded, "I am the new Defense teacher at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall asked me to come for Mr. Black."

Tom nodded, "Yeah, he's in room seven." Tom said as he took his spare keys and led him up to Sirius's room and unlocked the door to room seven and left him to it.

Griffin walked into the room, it was obvious that a teenager had lived here for a few days at the very least.

'I thought that Sirius went to Dad's house after he ran away from home?' he wondered before he saw the empty bed that looked to have been slept in that morning on the far side of the room before looking at the bed farthest away from the window.

Sirius slept on his back in boxers and a singlet, he was half-covered with the quilt on the bed and looked like he would have a hell of a hangover if all of those muggle beer bottles were anything to go by that all but covered the floor.

Annoyed, Griffin waved his wand and the trash shrunk and went into the wastebasket next to the desk. Then he went to wake up the infamous Sirius Black.

Cautiously, he sat on the edge of the bed and gently shoved Sirius.

"Mr.-" he said before Sirius still asleep threw him over to the middle of the bed and then jumped on top of him and shoved his tongue down his throat.

"Mmmm!" Sirius moaned into his mouth.

His eyes widened in shock before his body took over and he returned the kiss as Sirius's hand roamed over his chest before he squeezed him before it snapped in his head that Sirius was still asleep, no matter how good this felt.

"Mr. Black!" he exclaimed into Sirius's mind via Legilimency as his mouth was currently occupied.

Sirius awoke to find his tongue down the throat of a good tasting older teen and one of his hands on the teen's …area. "Oh Shit!" he yelped as he jumped off the teen that currently sported a glazed look of enjoyment on his face.

"Yes, well…" he said embarrassed and Sirius noticed how cute he was when he flushed deep red as they both noticed that their "Friends" were standing up.

Now it was Sirius's turn to blush, "Er, I'm, er, sorry."

Griffin blushed crimson, "Yeah and I think my boyfriend might be jealous right now," he said as he jumped off the bed.

Sirius paused as he scrambled around the room trying to find his wand, eventually finding it under a dirty sock. "Wait, boyfriend?" he asked.

"Well, ex-boyfriend now. I keep forgetting that we broke up." he said thoughtfully, remembering Rik - his last love, well it wasn't really a LOVE interest as they both had an obsession with the bedroom (if you got the picture). They'd broken up right after the final battle when Rik found "the love of my life! Oh Merlin, Harry! He's a God! I swear, a god! I could worship him ALL day!".

"You did?" Sirius asked, interested. From what he'd woken up to, the black haired teen was a GREAT kisser.

"Yeah, right before I was hired on at Hogwarts," he explained smoothly.

"Oh shit! You're a teacher!" Sirius exclaimed. "You don't even look eighteen!"

"I'm seventeen, and yes I am a teacher. I was taught privately and graduated a year earlier than expected, guess that blows the saying about not rushing genius out of the water. Now, you need to get dressed, I'll wait for you outside, try not to take too long." he said as he magicked the smell of the thing that was guaranteed to make Sirius head towards the bathroom - fried eggs.

Sirius went green and nodded as he ran to the bathroom.

Griffin smiled as he stepped out into the hallway, thankful that he'd already eaten breakfast as the sound of Sirius retching was enough to make him swear off food for a few hours.

He nodded greetings to a few witches, who were fairly attractive and he couldn't help but check them out as they walked down the hall, walked by and smiled at him. 'You aren't here to have a relationship, Griffin.'

Inside of him, an inner voice whined, _"But they're HOT!_"

'No.'

"_Not even for ONE night?"_

Here Griffin's self control faltered, One night, that couldn't affect the future - could it? 'That's what Chris did when he went into the past.' he thought as he thougth about his whitelighter and his family. If Chris hadn't gone into the past, Wyatt would have turned evil. 'And I'm only here for a vacation.'

He groaned as he closed his eyes and hit the wall behind him lightly with the back of his head in frustration. 'No relationships.'

***

Sirius got dressed and threw the rest of his things in his trunk before he opened the door. "Hey, you ready?" he asked, thankful that he hadn't had a lot of muggle money last night or his hangover would be a lot worse than his moderate headache and the nausea.

Griffin nodded as he stepped back into the room.

"So, what's Dumbles saying about your age? Can you date?"

"The Headmaster is not a fool, he realizes that I am young. Dumbledore knows this and he said that he won't condemn me from having a social life, but he said that he would step in if it got too active, although I don't see a problem about that."

"Are you going to tell anyone about this?" Sirius asked as he looked guiltily around the room. It was clear that he was a little embarrassed about what had happened that morning.

"Not if you don't want me to." he promised.

"I don't. Wait, did you say that you're allowed to date students?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Well, yeah." Sirius said as he pulled on his robe and gazed at the teen with silky black hair, just long enough for it to get into his beautiful green eyes (they fixed themselves when he inherited his powers at the age of 17), and he stood about two inches taller than he was. Perfection. "Good. I'm Sirius Black, your new boyfriend."

Griffin looked a little amused, "Really? Cocky, aren't you?" he asked. "I'm Griffin Grigori Michaels."

"Not cocky, I just know that I'm going to have to claim you before anyone else does."

"Already?" he teased. "Actually, I'm not sure I want to think about dating until I get into the swing of things at Hogwarts - or even at all. Come on, I've got shopping to do in Diagon Alley."

"I'll just check out then." Sirius said as he pulled out his trunk, which was straining to stay shut.

He sighed as he pulled out his thirteen-inch wand, Griffin feather and Kouri wood, he pointed it at Sirius's trunk and it instantly sprang open and everything in it organized itself (his clothes folded themselves and stacked neatly, his parchment quills and ink went to one corner, etc.) before snapping shut.

"You have to teach me that spell." Sirius said in awe at how much time that could save him packing.

"Sure." Griffin said smiling. "My uncle taught me that when I was thirteen, so you shouldn't have any problems. But if you need anything out of there, I'd suggest that you get it now before I banish your trunk to Hogwarts."

"Nope, have everything." Sirius said before Griffin banished it with a wave of his wand.

They went out to the alley and Griffin turned to him before he opened the gateway, "If I had to hide you, would you mind? I heard about your family, and I understand that they may be seeking revenge."

"Hide me how?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"No one bothers two people making out in an alley." he answered before he opened the gateway and they went to Madam Malkins where he fit for some new robes.

Sirius got full appreciation of him as Madam Malkin made him take off his robe so he was just wearing the un-tucked green shirt and black trousers.

As she measured him, Griffin could have sworn that she squeezed his butt, but she was entitled to as he was outrageously flirting with her so he could leave with an outfit to wear to the feast tonight.

It worked. She had a dark green and black set of robes that she said would go perfectly with what he was already wearing, provided he put on a tie and a vest (black) which she provided.

When she asked him about what colors he wanted, it was Sirius who suggested the house colors, black for Hufflepuff, (Madam Malkin said he would look ill in yellow even tough he did get a canary yellow tie), Dark Green for Slytherin, Blue for Ravenclaw and Dark Red for Gryffindor. Of course, he also ordered some black dragon hide boots, which pleased her to no end and in the end spent about two hundred Galleons although shipping would be free as he spent well over fifty galleons.

He shrunk his new set of robes that he purchased before going to pick up the other two Professor's orders, which he shrunk and put into the pockets of his outer robe as well.

Then, just as they were going up a dark alleyway, he saw Rodolfus Lestrange approach.

He shoved Sirius against the nearest brick wall, hiding him with his body the best he could before he began to kiss him lightly while making it look as though he were deepening the kiss while using his arms to support himself and shield Sirius as well as he could. Fortunately, Sirius's mouth tasted like mint toothpaste and a freshening charm - rather than vomit.

At first Sirius had been shocked when the Prof suddenly began kissing him, but then remembered what he had said before they entered the alleyway. He responded accordingly, figuring that it might be the only time for a while that he would be able to kiss him and began to crush his mouth with his, adding his tongue into the mix and getting one of his arms underneath the Professor's shirt and the other around his neck, pulling him closer.

Griffin watched Rodolfus with one eye half-closed while he lost himself in the kiss, which was a good thing as Rodolfus hung around their part of the alley for the next five minutes before finally leaving.

They separated, their foreheads touching while they panted.

"Merlin, why can't I be a student?" he moaned as unconsciously the image of him and Sirius making out in the halls between classes crawled into his mind. He was going to blame the voice inside his head for that.

"Fate's a mean bitch who doesn't want anyone to enjoy their life and not drown in misery?" Sirius asked as he caught his breath. "So how are we-" he began to ask before Griffin wrapped his arm around Sirius's waist and teleported them to Hogwarts. "How the hell?" he demanded.

"I'm an heir of Gryffindor and the castle likes me enough to let me teleport within her walls," he said before they stepped out of his office to find Minerva and Filius waiting for them.

Sirius didn't look anything like Griffin did, as Sirius had actually used his hands for the kiss which was why his hair was messed up, his lips swollen (Sirius knew how to get rid of swollen lips as he was the make-out king of Hogwarts) and his clothes disheveled.

"Explain yourselves." Minerva said.

"We ran into some DE's. Thought they might want to attack Sirius so I hid him by shoving him up against a wall and pretended to be making out with him."

"Yeah, and I got a little carried away. But, in my defense, he's too hot for his own good." Sirius said easily as they all saw a blush creep up Griffin's neck.

Griffin cleared his throat and gave Filius the shrunken orders while keeping his robes in his other pocket. "Come on, Mr. Black. I'll take you to Gryffindor Tower," he said as he grabbed Sirius by the arm and pulled him out of the classroom, using his wand to take his trunk with them.

They used one of the shortcuts that only a Marauder or a son of a Marauder would know.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know about this passageway?"

"Hogwarts likes me. She tells me where to go so I won't get lost."

"And, er, how do you get Hogwarts to like you?" he asked curiously.

He smiled, "Well, you don't transfigure all of her staircases into water slides," he said catching Sirius wince as Moony had told him a few years ago of one of their more damaging pranks to the castle which they had done their fifth year, "And you don't make all of her windows flash between saying 'Gryffindor RULES' and 'SLYTHERIN STINKS'."

Sirius winced as he heard the two more memorable pranks against the castle they had done. "Wait! How did you know that?"

"Hogwarts told me," he said easily as they got out near the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?"

"Gryffin Luck, milady." he said, bowing courteously to the portrait of a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. "Here you are, Mr. Black. I shall see you later at the feast," he said as he waved his wand and sent the trunk to Sirius's dorm.

He then went to his room, changed into his exercising clothing before going outside, and did his exercises until three o'clock while Sirius finished his last minute homework.

o-O-o

That night, he entered the Great Hall wearing the new set of robes. He saw Sirius standing near the door but figured that he was waiting for his fellow students.

"Mr. Black blushed quite badly when you came in, Griffin." Minerva mentioned casually.

"Really?" he said with indifference as he took a drink out of his goblet and coughed as what felt like liquid fire rushed down his throat. He choked as he set the goblet down and began coughing.

Minerva patted him on the back until he stopped coughing. "Are you alright?"

"Did Sirius ever get near my goblet?" he asked.

Minerva thought about it, "I don't think so…" she said before she lifted his goblet and smelled it. "He transfigured your water into Firewhiskey!" she said angrily as she glared at Sirius, who just shrugged before a boy with wild black hair and blue eyes came into the hall, followed by a brown haired boy with kind eyes and a pudgy boy.

Filius sighed, "The Marauder's are back at Hogwarts."

"Who are they?" Griffin asked, faking ignorance.

"The Marauders, the biggest trouble makers Hogwarts has ever seen. A fine example of what you combine brilliant minds, short attention spans and wild imaginations." Minerva said.

Griffin frowned as he stretched out his consciousness to be able to talk to Hogwarts. 'Is that true?'

YES, THEY ARE THE BIGGEST TROUBLE MAKERS I HAVE SEEN SINCE LORD APOLLO. HE COULDN'T EVEN DO HALF OF WHAT THEY HAVE DONE. I HOPE YOU WERE BETTER BEHAVED.

'Oh, I tried. But trouble found me whether I looked for it or not.' he answered.

Griffin turned to Minerva, only to discover that she had gone to get the first years. He turned back to Filius, "Hogwarts agrees. She said the last person to step on her toes so much went to school in the 1720s."

Filius looked a little shocked but nodded as Minerva came in with the first years in tow.

After the sorting, Dumbledore announced him as the new DADA teacher.

o-O-o

Sirius enjoyed his meal, and told the other Marauders about the new teacher, although none of them believed that he had actually made-out with him.

o-O-o

After the feast, Sirius and Remus went up to Gryffindor Tower as James had had to talk to McGonagall about the Quidditch team, as the captain of the team and Peter had eaten pranked ice cream that made him and about twenty others sick.

They went up to their dorms and Sirius flopped down on his bed. "Moony, I'm in love."

Remus looked at him, "Who is it this week?" he asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Professor Michaels." Sirius declared.

"Sirius, you're a student."

"Yeah, so?"

Remus laughed, "Fine. I give it one month."

"You wound me, Moony." Sirius said. "I bet I'll have him agree to date me by Halloween."

"Deal," Remus said. "What are the stakes?"

Sirius thought about it, "Whoever looses will take the fall for a prank that the other pulls."

Remus smiled, "Deal, just let me plan my prank before you loose, huh?" he said confidently.

R.E.V.I.E.W.!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Basically: It's her sandbox, I'm just playing in it for a little bit.

VV

Thanks to everyone who is patiently waiting for my updates. Love money but don't like work. Oh well, at least I can write this during my breaks.

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER THREE - Classes

On Monday, three of the Marauders (Peter hadn't been able to take the Defense NEWT course as he had only gotten an A and even a bad Defense teacher wouldn't accept anything below an E.) walked into the Defense classroom about 45 minutes early (as the class was at 8) to offer their assistance only to see Professor Michaels with his shirt off but had on leather wristbands and doing push-ups to cool off from his laps around the castle. He had gotten a late start so he figured he'd just have to finish in his classroom. He did one more before standing up, seeing Remus and Sirius gawking at him and James smirking at his friend's reactions to the Professor.

"Er, hello." he said as he summoned a towel and wiped the sweat out of his eyes. "Aren't you a bit early?" he asked before he cleaned himself off magically and magically changing his pants into black trousers before turning around to get his black shirt and the four boys saw the tattoo Alexi gave him of Fawkes soaring with the wings across his shoulder blades. He pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up before turning back to the Marauders. "Well?"

"Er, we were wondering if we could ask you …" Remus began.

"Where you got that awesome tattoo?" James burst in.

He laughed, "I got it at Nabokov Treasures, it's a tattoo parlor in muggle London," he said knowing Nik's father (Sasha Nabokov- a Russian immigrant whose family left Russia less than five years before 1976 with his ten year old sons: Nikolas and Pavel) opened the store, began it as a tattoo parlor, and then expanded it to include jewelry. In fact, Alexi had been the one to do his tattoo.

"A muggle did that?" Sirius asked, amazed.

"Yeah," he said as he looked at his outer robe over the back of the chair before shrugging and leaving it there. Today he was wearing black and it was hot enough without the robe on. "And before Mr. Potter interrupted, you were probably going to ask if you could help. Your answer is no. I'm giving a comprehensive quiz to see how much you know and what I'll have to review."

James smirked, "Really?"

"Purely practical." he said and watched as the smirk flew off James's face. "I don't like paper quizzes. All that shows is how much you can memorize," he said as he leaned against the podium. "I've got a boggart here, and I'm going to manipulate it. Oh, and Mr. Lupin?" he asked seeing the panicked look on Remus's face.

"Yes Professor?"

"You might want to sit near the back. I know for a fact that you received an O on your practical portion of Defense."

"Thank you sir." he said as he picked a desk in the back, noticing that the classroom seemed bigger. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Did you do something to the classroom?"

Griffin smiled, "I wondered who would notice. Yes, Hogwarts gave me her permission to give a simple expansion charm on this classroom, with the stipulation that it is for this week only."

"You can talk to Hogwarts?" James asked, amazed. "But…You're an heir." he said amazed.

Griffin nodded, "Yes. Care to guess of which founder?" he asked as he revealed his powers to his father.

"I sense mostly Gryffindor, but you've got a little Slytherin in you." James said after using his limited powers to sense his fellow heir.

"I do?" he asked shocked and it became clear to everyone in the room that the Professor hadn't known about some of his heritage. "Thank you for telling me James. Ten points to Gryffindor." he said.

"Didn't you know?" James asked.

He shook his head, "No. I knew about being a descendant of Godric, but how the heck am I a descendant of Slytherin?" he wondered.

MARVOLO PERFORMED A BLOOD RITUAL WITH YOU AND AS SUCH YOU INHERITED THE LINE OF SLYTHERIN. NOT THAT HE WAS WORTHY OF INHERITING THE LINE OF GRYFFINDOR, WHICH GODRIC ENSURED WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE IF THE BLOOD WAS UNWILLINGLY GIVEN OR TAKEN.

"How?" he said aloud and James looked at him in shock as he was clearly talking to Hogwarts.

YOU ARE AMONG THE LAST OF THE LINE OF SLYTHERIN. YOU HAVE ACCESS TO THE CHAMBER. HIS WORKS ARE DOWN THERE. AN ENTRANCE WILL ALLOW YOU TO GET TO HIS STUDY WITHOUT AWAKENING THE BASILISK. GO.

"Where are the rest?"

YOU ALREADY KNOW THEM. THEIR POWERS REMAIN DORMANT, AS THEY DO NOT ACKNOWLEDGE THEIR FAMILY HISTORY.

"But who?" he demanded.

She didn't answer.

"Bloody hell." he sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Did you actually talk to her?" James asked. It was legend in his family that the heirs of the four founders would be able to talk to Hogwarts, but he still couldn't figure out how.

"Yes."

"How?" James asked.

Griffin frowned, "I could test your mind, to see if you know how. But I warn you that it may hurt."

"Do it." James said before he came over and took the chair from the desk in front of him and sat in it backwards to look at James eye-level.

"I need you to look into my eyes," he explained. "I need eye-contact for this to work," he said before James nodded and he entered James's mind.

He saw the barrier and pulled out of James's mind as quickly as possible without hurting him.

"Well?" James asked, as Griffin felt something wet on his face under his nose. He put his hand to it to discover his nose was bleeding. Remus handed him a handkerchief.

"Thank you." he said as he applied pressure to his nose and waited for it to stop bleeding. "Would you mind if I told you after class?" he asked as Lily Evans came in.

"Professor, are you alright?" she asked even as his heart soared at seeing his mother and his empath powers sensed her genuine worry. (1)

He nodded, "Yeah, Mr. Potter wanted me to test his heir dom. Apparently, he cannot speak with Lady Hogwarts." he said, slightly nasally as he still held the handkerchief to his nose, waiting for his nose to stop bleeding.

"Although, Mr. Potter is aware that I can speak with her," he explained as he lifted the handkerchief from his nose as it had stopped bleeding.

"Oh." Lily said before she turned to James. "Are you alright James?"

"Yeah." James said smiling. "Didn't hurt a bit."

"Liar, it hurt me so I know it hurt you." Griffin said. "I haven't been tested in a while but if you could affect me like that, you have to have some training in Occlumency."

James nodded, "Yeah, my dad's been teaching me," he said proudly and Griffin had to force himself not to think what it would have been like with his father teaching him Occlumency. _Certainly a lot better than the so-called lessons with Snape_, he thought as he remembered how Snape had left his mind vulnerable to attack, especially Voldemort's attacks as the lessons lowered his ability to defend himself and throughout that entire year Snape, a mere level six, could enter his mind without much difficulty.

"Yeah, Mr. Potter's a good teacher. We're both at the third level." Sirius said.

Griffin nodded, "Good, a third level should be a good base, but I suppose that it's good enough for someone still in school."

That deflated Sirius quickly, "What level are you?" he asked.

"Six." he said, stating the most common level for someone who was studying Occlumency intently for as many years as he had. He knew that as a level four, Dumbledore had the ability to block attacks and stop any mental attacks as well as to exorcise someone possessed.

"Whoa." James said.

"Voldemort is a level seven," he said to answer the unspoken question even though everyone in the room winced.

"What level is Dumbledore?" James asked, recovering.

"I'm not sure." he lied, but blocking their minds from the lie in case Lily had any of her father's wiccan powers. "But I doubt that he'd offer the information." he said as more students came in and he went to sit behind his desk.

"Then how do you know about…" Remus began, although he was hesitant to say the Dark Lord's name.

"Voldemort's level?"

Remus nodded.

"He attacked my mind when I was fifteen. I barely had a descent base in Occlumency but I could tell by the ferocity of the attack and the angles of pressure as well as the amount of pain that I was dealing with at least a level seven. Or rather, my teacher helped me figure out his level." he said before he went to his desk and the four students talked amongst themselves.

When everyone was in the room, well almost everyone as Nott and Avery were late, he moved to the front of the classroom.

"Five points from Slytherin for tardiness." he said. "Good Morning class."

"Good morning Professor." they answered.

"Alright, I'm Griffin Grigori Michaels your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Now, as all of you are here I'm going to assume that you achieved at least an "E" on your OWLs. This doesn't mean anything to me; I wasn't your teacher for the last five years. Today we are going to have a practical examination. To make it fun; for every time your house answers a question correctly or does something correctly you will earn your house a point, answer incorrectly, the missed point goes in the pot, and whichever house answers the most correctly will receive all of the points in the pot. Does everyone understand?" he asked as they all nodded.

"To make things easier for me and to save time, I will tally the points and then just award them all at the end of the class," he said as he pointed at the blackboard behind him as it suddenly made four columns: GRYFFINDOR, RAVENCLAW, SLYTHERIN and HUFFLEPUFF.

They all nodded, thinking that in the very least they could gain a few points for their houses.

"Excellent. Now, to go back to your first year, what is the reason for defense?"

Lily's hand shot into the air and answered correctly.

"Good." he said as a mark appeared on the blackboard under the column where he had written: Gryffindor. "Who can tell me the most basic disarming charm?" he asked.

Others raised their hands, he went to the first one who raised their hands, and eventually he made a ball of light appear over the person who raised their hand the fastest, which jumped into the air to the side of him whenever he was asking the question.

Towards the end of the lesson he finally got to the boggart questions as he skipped around between years to confuse them.

"Who can tell me what is in this crate?" he asked and enjoyed watching the ball of light immediately go to… Severus Snape. "Mr. Snape?"

"A boggart."

"Excellent." he said as he made a mark on the chalkboard with his magic. "And what is it?" he asked.

"It shows its opponent's worst fear." Lyle Brown of Ravenclaw said.

"Good, now I want for everyone to stand back. My own particular fear is necessary for this next question," he said, as there was a sudden scraping as everyone went to the back of the classroom.

Sirius stood, transfixed, as the Professor calmly opened the chest.

"What is this creature?" he demanded loudly as they began to see it come out.

"A Dementor," Sirius called out.

"Good." he said. "And what spell can you use against a Dementor?" he said weakly as he began to hear screams.

"A Patronus," Sirius called out again.

"Good. EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled as a Griffin exploded out the end of his wand and attacked the Dementor which immediately fled back into the chest, and he locked it magically before the Griffin turned and looked at the students before fading out, all of which looked at their Professor in awe.

He shuddered before going over to his desk and pulling out small wrapped squares of chocolate, he tore a piece from its wrapper and popped it into his mouth before turning to the class who began going back to their seats. "Anyone effected by the fake Dementor should raise their hand at this time." he said and was amazed to see over half of the Slytherins raise their hands, including Snape.

He passed out the chocolate before sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Sir?" Lily asked.

"Yes?" he asked, color returning to his face.

"Why do you fear Dementors?"

Griffin smiled sadly, "Because I have nothing to fear except for fear itself." he said as he looked at he board. "Fifteen points to Hufflepuff, Sixteen to Slytherin, Nineteen to Ravenclaw and Eighteen to Gryffindor. Five Points to all houses. Class dismissed." he said before he went into his office and held his head in his hands before going through the castle to the entrance of the Chamber that Hogwarts told him about. He found a few books, including one on ancient Animagi. He looked through the books, and cast a few powerful spells on them to keep them in good condition until he could retrieve them later.

Gryffindor Tower...

James knew that he wasn't the purest heir of Gryffindor - not directly anyway. The line of Griffin had married into the Potter family almost three hundred years before the line disappeared into squibs. It was odd how he had never considered another heir to be possible.

AN:

1 - This would have been mentioned in NO CONSEQUENCES but that story is just... well, crap. So I'll mention it here. Sirius's didn't die in the DoM, in fact when he met Harry - he stayed with Harry.

Snuffles went to Hogwarts, got fat, got accused of killing Scabbers (almost but close enough), then when they returned to Privet Drive Sirius used some serious magic. IE a ... warding stone. It stops the Ministry from picking up either Harry's or Sirius's wand signatures so Aurors don't come in with all wands blazing.

Ok, anyway, at the DoM Bella decided to test a spell she didn't know on the BWL. It turned out to be an Empath Maker Curse. And trust me, it was a curse. Harry was barely able to move after he started feeling all of the hate and worry and ... all of the other emotions around him. Imagine how debilitating something like that could be.

Ouch.

Later!

VV


	4. Chapter 4

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER FOUR - Sirius's revenge ….

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

o-0-O-0-o

Sirius let the others pass him before he went to Griffin's office. "Sir?" he asked only to find a book: Occlumency, levels and how to advance on the table.

He took it, not finding anything or anyone else.

That night he read up as to what he could do as a third level Occlumens. He found out that at his level he could suggest what a person dreamed about. That was when he began to think very naughty thoughts, he smiled evilly as he began to come up with a plan to make the Professor very, very weak.

No one rejects Sirius Orion Black without suffering the consequences and seeing as how they hadn't once kissed yet that wasn't forced... that was rejection in Sirius Black's book.

He thought it only fair to wait until Friday night, but then again if it didn't work then he would have to continue with his plans which meant that James would be on his own in the pranking department for a while. No worries there, as James would probably drag Remy into the prank somehow, so he wouldn't be alone in detention.

o-O-o

Griffin fell back against the pillow exhausted. He had thought being a student was hard, HAH! Teachers had it ten times worse. They had to be awake at sunrise and in the Great Hall in less than a half an hour and they had to avoid any and all pranks set against them.

He was dreaming almost instantly....

_Dream Begining_

_He was in bed, on his back with his lover on his chest. They were both in boxers but he was running his hands through his lover's hair while he kissed him. He was in such pain... good, sweet pain...He crushed his lovers lips with his own as he grabbed his lover's head with his hand - feeling the long and silky onyx hair in his fingers - but his lover pulled back and began kissing his neck. _

_He was so hot. He moaned in sweet pleasure and stretched his neck to let his lover have more access to him. Whose kisses reached from his throat to his ear and that delicious spot behind his ear, but he needed more. He pulled his hands to his lover's face and crushed their lips together, tasting the sweetest taste he ever had. _

_"Eager, are you?" Sirius teased as he rubbed his hands over his lover and squeezed him in a way that made him moan. _

_DREAM END  
_

He awoke in a sweat the next morning.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed as he sank back into the pillows. He hadn't had a wet dream in years.

He got out of bed and changed all of the bedding and his clothes before he took an ice-cold shower and then went out to run, a few times around the castle. He had just finished when the sun rose. He was exhausted but he felt as though he had burned out much of the overwhelming sensation the dream had ignited within him. It wasn't something that he would brag about on any circumstance, but that was beside the point.

He never once thought that it was anything more than what he thought it to be - a dream.

Instead of the incessant meddling of a sixteen year old into the shields of a level Nine Occlumens. Nor did it occur to him that his sheilds might not recognize 16 year old Sirius Black as a threat when it did not recognize the 38 year old Sirius Black as a threat.

***

He spent the remainder of the day teaching his classes and then explaining to James that Hogwarts wouldn't talk with someone that ... aggrivated her. It was eerie that James didn't seem to think that his pranking within the castle as the cause for many of his problems with being able to communicate with Lady Hogwarts.

He went to sleep thinking nothing of his problems. Just wishing he could write Ron and Hermione.

**CHAPTER END  
**

**Review, and you will know what happens next sooner.**

**VV**


	5. Chapter 5

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER FIVE -Actions and Consequences

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

o-0-O-0-o

After three straight weeks of having dreams, Griffin was coming to the conclusion that they weren't natural. (well, duh!) And he finally decided to do something about it.

Hogwarts took him back to his bedroom after finishing his workout and taking a quick shower before getting dressed in his black and green robes while wearing a pair of pants that he had had brought with him that Tonks had told him fit his arse better than a glove. He wasn't sure, but he figured that Sirius had to have had something to do with his dream last night and turnabout was fair play.

He walked into the Great Hall and every girl gazed at him, thinking not so nice thoughts, while their boyfriends scowled.

James smiled as Professor Michaels came into room. He nudged Sirius, as he knew about the bet, it would be the unofficial leader of the Marauders. "Oy! Sirius!" he said.

"What?" Sirius asked before he saw Griffin walk into the Great Hall with the practiced ease of a predator. 'Oh shit, I am so screwed.' he thought as Griffin smiled at him slyly before going up to the Teacher's table and began talking with Minerva.

That night, Sirius didn't try to enter his dreams, but after three straight weeks of doing so, it was difficult. Instead, he gave him relatively tame dreams of the two of them just making out while he squeezed Griffin's arse through the pants that he had worn that entire day.

o-O-o

Griffin awoke, he was covered with sweat, which he knew wasn't normal. He moaned in pain as he stood up and weakly walked over to pull on his silk pajama pants, he grabbed his pajama shirt but then began to feel nauseous.

'What's happening to me?' he wondered and made a mad dash for the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

He barely made it and when he was finished, he let Hogwarts take him to the infirmary. He needed help beyond what he could do for himself.

o-O-o

Sirius looked along the Teacher's table for Griffin to show up. "Where's Professor Michaels?" he wondered aloud before James pulled out the map underneath the table.

"Hospital Wing." James said, confused

"What?" Sirius said. "Uh, I've got to go." he said as he ran out of the hall and down to the hospital wing.

o-O-o

Madam Pomphrey was treating the Professor as well as she could, but when someone shows up at the hospital wing with a dangerously high fever, nausea, and skin so pale it looked almost as though he was dead, she knew that it was never good.

He lay on the bed, soaked in sweat, muttering something so quietly that she couldn't make it out. She had been forced to leave his shirt off as she was applying a potion to his chest every ten minutes now.

Sirius ran into the hospital wing and saw him behind a set of curtains. Madam Pomphrey had just left him.

"Griffin!" he said as he sat down next to him.

He looked at him; his face covered with sweat. "Sirius? What?" he asked weakly before Sirius kissed his lips.

"Merlin! I am so sorry!" he said as he sat back down on the chair.

"Sirius, get James. Say... need... Fawkes..." he said weakly before he fell unconscious just as Madam Pomphrey saw him.

"Mr. Black! OUT!" she yelled and literally threw him out.

He met James halfway to the tower. "James!"

James looked at his friend. "Sirius, what's wrong."

"Griffin's sick. He asked me to tell you that he needed someone called Fawkes," he said desperately. "Please Jamie; you've got to help him! I did something horrible to him! I need to be able to apologize!"

James nodded as he got out a locket, "Gideon Potter."

Gideon's face appeared in the locket. "Jamie, what's going on?"

"Professor Michaels's..."

"An heir, yes I know."

"He's sick Dad. He's asking for Fawkes." James said.

"Are you sure?" Gideon said as he clearly began running.

"Yeah, why?" he asked frowning.

"I'll meet you in the hospital wing. That is where he is, right?" Gideon asked.

"Yes sir." James said, closing the locket as they began running. "So what did you do to him that was so bad?" he asked.

"You know how third-level Occlumens can influence dreams?" he asked.

"Yeah…oh shit. Sirius tell me you didn't!" James demanded as they ran down a flight of stairs.

"I did."

"Shit!"

"What?" Sirius asked. "I just wanted to make him as horny as I am."

"Sirius!" James exclaimed in frustration. "If we weren't running I'd curse you!"

"Why?"

"Don't you think it's weird that the only thing Professor Michaels fears are Dementors? Don't you know what Dementors do?"

"Yeah, they make you re-live…"

"Every bad thing that has ever happened in your life. You messed with his dreams! Instead of allowing for him to re-live the memories that the Dementor called to his consciousness, you suppressed them! He never got to re-live them in a secure environment! Now he's re-living them all at once!"

"If this is normal, then why the hell does he need Fawkes or whoever the heck he asked for?"

"Because, not only will he re-live them mentally, but every injury he sustained that is associated with them will appear! Damn it Sirius!" he said as he glanced at Sirius who looked VERY, VERY pale.

"Will he be okay?" Sirius asked, almost desperately.

"I duh no. Dad's an eighth-level so he should be able to help him out." he said as they finally got to the corridor outside of the hospital wing.

Gideon opened the door for them, "Have you figured it out?"

James nodded, "Repression."

Gideon looked as though he wanted to swear, even as a red and orange plumed swan-like bird sat over Griffin's bed.

"Fawkes cannot heal what does not exist." Gideon said. "James, I will contact you when I know anything. Your mother is taking over control of the office, having her as my second is the best thing I could have ever done, work wise." he added.

"Yes sir," James said. "Come on, Sirius. Let's go back to the common room."

Sirius seemed reluctant to go, but overall, he decided that James could always check in with his dad if he wanted to find out how he was doing. He left.

Gideon Potter walked over to the teen and it was then that Harry noticed how ALIKE the Potters looked to each other, even if Gideon Potter did have salt and pepper hair and a few earned wrinkles and laugh lines. "Care explaining why you asked for Fawkes?"

Griffin nodded, "I'm only reliving the Cruciatus Curse right now." he said weakly before he tensed up and locked his jaw, determined not to scream.

"If you need to scream, do so."

"NO." he said firmly before closing his eyes tightly, even as a single tear escaped.

GIDEON POTTER.

"Hogwarts?" Gideon said in wonder, never before had the castle talked to him.

YES. WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY HEIR?

"His memories have been repressed. He is reliving them, milady." he answered.

I AM SENDING SOMEONE TO HELP. Hogwarts replied before a woman appeared and walked over to Griffin.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Gideon asked.

"I am Hogwarts, and she is me. I am the immortal seeker, Sky." she said as she placed a hand on his forehead, and saw herself seeking pleasure from the teen who lay on the bed and giving it in return. _Why would you send me to him?_ she asked her mother.

_He must live, and it was the only way._

_Wonderful, mother, _she said before something clicked within her mind. _You care for him. _

_He has had a hard life. This is actually an alternate dimension he created when he came back in time. His mate is among their number. I have plans for him._

Sky nodded and then went further into his memories. She saw how he had gone through casual relationships, casual meaning sleeping around. _Meaningless relationships? Why?_

Hogwarts said. _My son has had far worse things in his life. Now get out of his mind before you are harmed._

Sky did as her mother said just as he began screaming.

Gideon could only look on in horrified awe as the long scar over his right wrist burst open and they heard a CRACK that sounded as though his leg were broken.

Another scream, another, and another still before he simply began yelling one word. "NO!"

Griffin was re-living his fifth year now.

The leg wound remained, even while the wound on his arm was bound with bandages, and Gideon quickly set the bone before Sky healed it with her mother's power; it was the more dangerous of the two wounds, after all.

He began screaming again. Screaming of the pain of being in the accident, which his mind barely remembered as he had been quite drunk at the time.

Gideon's face hardened as he saw Griffin lean over the bed and throw up, while Sky looked on sadly. He knew something had to have happened; he also knew that this heir had suffered more than he deserved.

o-O-o

Then the screams began again. Of Voldemort ripping his carefully formed shields apart, torturing his mind, and then the Ministry.

He screamed at being cursed and Gideon saw wound after wound appear on his chest and cuts form on his face, not bleeding but just being there. He saw blood spill out of a split lip, bruises form on his neck in such a way that he realized could only have come from being choked. Then he stopped screaming, as his eyes widened in fear as he saw demons that only he could see.

"NO!" He yelled out with heart-wrenching terror. "NO! NO! HE'S NOT DEAD! NO!" he said as he fell back against the pillows and sobbed.

They healed what they could over the spare few minutes that Griffin just lay there, exhausted sleep coming over him before his eyes snapped open as another spasm seized him violently and his jaw locked and his eyes seemed to beg some invisible force to stop the pain.

It was the day that Voldemort attacked the Burrow. He had had him under the Cruciatus Curse before he handed him over to Bellatrix Lestrange who went after in a way that he couldn't have imagined.

She poured a pain-giving potion down his throat, one with no cure and lasting for six hours.

He lay there, in spasm for the next six hours until the potion let off and he finally rose, weakly to find the Burrow burned to the ground. Molly clutching the only thing she had been able to save, her family photo album and Mr. Weasley having had shrunken the clock and it was in his pocket as soon as he had seen the house catch fire. Fortunately, no one had been inside the house.

He had gotten into the Gryffindor vault and found that not only was he one of the richest wizards in the country, but he owned about half of Diagon Alley, including the Weasley shop. He had terminated the lease and just gave them the building outright, after which they had made him a firm partner.

He had gone to Ted's that night, and simply slept in his lover's arms. Ted hadn't found out until the next morning by Hermione, who had called his phone to check up on him, and told him what had happened.

o-O-o

Gideon watched as he seemed to calm down and a house-elf appeared with drinks. They took them and drank them, knowing that Hogwarts had sent them.

It was another three days before Griffin re-lived the final battle with Voldemort. They had dueled for hours, neither one willing to give in until Harry used everything in him to yell a spell that he didn't even know how he knew.

Gideon had been jerked awake out of his sleep when he suddenly began to experience something far worse than what he had previously.

His pupils dilated as though they were trying to see in darkness and they immediately turned the lights down, for fear of damaging his eyes.

'It's a battle,' he suddenly realized as he stood there for the next three hours while Griffin dueled someone in his past.

"OMNIS KEDAVRA!" he yelled suddenly before sagging back onto the pillows.

Sky looked at him, thoughtfully.

"Do you recognize that spell?" he asked.

Sky shook her head, "No, but milady tells me that both Salazar and Godric invented it just before Salazar left this castle forever." she said before he tensed up again and the bands on his wrists flew off and his arms were spread wide and he screamed out in pain as the feeling of the poisoned spikes tore through his flesh.

Gideon looked on in horror as he saw the signs that he had denied his mind. No one had been crucified in hundreds of years and yet here he was, reliving his own apparent hell.

Deep wounds appeared on his chest….

"_YOU BITCH!" he yelled to Bellatrix as she whipped him over and over again. _

They bled. ……

"_You destroyed my master! I will destroy you!" she screamed and his flesh was torn open to the bone as the whip hit him. _

Gideon watched, frightened, as a wound appeared from his right shoulder to his left hip, slicing muscle down to the bone.

_He screamed, even as Sirius hit her with a spell. "Sirius…"_

"_It's okay, pup. I've got you." he said as he carefully took him off the cross. _

_He put Harry carefully on the ground before, with the last of her strength, Bellatrix hit her cousin with a curse so powerful that in two thousand years, no one survived it._

"NO!" he screamed before he passed out.

Fawkes flew over him, he knew his duty to this heir and he wanted nothing more than to heal him. He cried for him.

Instantly the chest wounds, and everything but the wounds on his wrists healed.

Sky wrapped them up with enchanted gauze to prevent the wounds from bleeding. "My work here is done; the rest is up to him."

"Thank you." Gideon said.

"I will be leaving." Sky said as she disappeared.

"Thank you milady," Gideon whispered.

YOU ARE QUITE WELCOME, she answered.

NOTE FROM VV

Does this make up for me not being able to update?

I hope so.

Review!

VV

Reviews inspire creativity. Tell me what you think or I'll wait another… month? WOW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I don't own anything that alludes to any other series. NO MONEY is being made and you wouldn't want to sue me anyway. I'm naught but a poor college student.... wait! You could take my student loans! I'd gladly hand those over!

Basically: It's her sandbox, I'm just playing in it for a little bit.

VV

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER SIX - He did WHAT!

Griffin awoke to see a man with blue eyes and wild black hair, streaked with silver, sitting on a chair near his bed.

"Who… You." he asked weak from shouting and the curses. He wanted to kill Black but he also knew of the Angel of Destiny's warning to him before Schai sent him back in time. Schai was one of the few male Angels of Destiny and the rumor was that he'd once been an Egyptian God before the Avatars weakened him and his kin. Ever since, he'd been the one to go to when you need a favor from Fate.

"I'm Gideon Potter, James's father. I know that you're Griffin Grigori Michaels, the Defense teacher."

"Yes. Where…I? I."

"You are definitely an heir of Godric, you hate this and yet you have no control. You are in the hospital wing. My son explained to me that Mr. Black has been giving you dreams and suppressed your natural coping abilities. Therefore,"

"Bottle… Explode." he said. "I...kill… Black."

"You might have to get in line." Gideon said. "Hogwarts has told me a few things about you. This is the first time she has ever spoken to me, in fact."

Harry frowned as he looked at his grandfather. He could feel the man's amazement that Lady Hogwarts had finally talked to him after nearly sixty years of living as an heir of Hogwarts. There was also something else… worry. The man had been worried about him! Still, Harry James Potter was still weak and he knew that the man had more than good reason to be concerned for the safety of an heir.

It seemed almost included into their DNA that heirs would be concerned about other heirs of Hogwarts' founders. During school, after he'd inherited when he was fifteen, he'd found himself drawn to Antonius Tangwyn Aetos - an heir of Ravenclaw. The two became friends once Harry realized that every heir had their normal name and then they had the name that only the other heirs called them by - not surprisingly, Harry's was Griffin.

"Level?" he asked as he gazed at him and Gideon found himself frowning before he realized just what Griff was asking of him and answered accordingly.

"Eight."

'**I'm around yours.' **he said into his mind while resting his eyes.

'You know how to do this?'

'**Any person at the fifth level can do this. Dumbledore even can, even if he refuses to use some of the more useful fifth level abilities.' **he replied. **'My voice is too sore to use right now. I think I'll let it rest.'**

"Good idea." Gideon said approvingly.

'**What about you? Tell me about you."**

"Why?"

'**Need something to keep me occupied. I could easily pull the strings on a couple of pranks that your son is setting up. Rather hilarious ones, I might add.'**

Gideon nodded, "I'm one of the few Purebloods left in the world that doesn't support Voldemort."

'**You say his name!' **he said happily**. 'Finally! Someone sane!' **

Gideon laughed. "Yes, fear of a name only increases the power of an individual with that name. My wife and I had almost given up on having children when she got pregnant with Jamie. We were in our fifties when he was born. Now, I'm almost seventy and am hoping to get to see my grandchildren…." Gideon said and began to tell him the tale of the Potters. Of everyone he had ever seen in the mirror his first year, only now he knew something about them.

He learned that his grandfather, like him, was not as crazy to attack the school with pranks and that his grandmother was like him being that she didn't like pain. ALL of the Potters seemed to have a hero-saving people complex.

He laughed when he heard about his grandfather's first time in Potions, when he blew up someone's cauldron.

He also found out that his great-grandmother had been in Slytherin and that with his great-grandparents opposites really had attracted.

His grandmother had been a kind Hufflepuff who paired up with Gideon Potter during Potions after OWLs, as they had been the only Hufflepuff and Gryffindor from their year to make it into the class.

His father hadn't always been a jerk. At one time, he had been a sweet boy who hadn't known of his heir dom. It just went to show how knowing about being an heir made all the difference.

o-O-o-

He was released from the hospital a few days later, although physically he was still weak so he was forced to cut his normal exercise routine by more than half and he was only able to run around Hogwarts once instead of his normal four times.

During his run he thought about one thing - forgiveness.

VV here, sorry if it's short. Anyway, next chapter is going to be a LOT longer. But I wanted to get this out because I don't think some people want to wait so long. I'm a little wary of the Ninja Chickens.

Figure out where I got Ravenclaw's name from and you all will recieve points! (Oh and the first name is just made up so don't look for it!)


	7. Chapter 7

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER SEVEN - The First Day Back

The next day he stepped out of the hospital wing after receiving consent to return to teaching his classes. He was apprehensive as to who had taken over teaching his students, but he supposed it was only natural. After all, he had been just about to begin the Unforgivable Curses with his sixth year class after having a long discussion with Dumbledore concerning the importance of allowing the students to prepare for Voldemort.

Dumbledore had explained his illness as a combination of spells he had been exposed to before being hired on at Hogwarts and that the illness had been building up in potency ever since his arrival at Hogwarts.

Only the Marauders, Lily (who had dug it out of Sirius) and a selected few really understood what was going on and Sirius knew that he was sole to blame.

He walked into Defense on Monday morning to see Lily and the three Marauders already there. "Trying to earn extra credit?" he teased as he entered the classroom.

"Professor!" Lily said, smiling from ear to ear as she jumped up and hugged him. "Welcome back."

"Back? Miss Evans, I just got sick. It's not as though I had to go out to defeat an evil dark lord." he teased.

James grinned, "Yeah, although just between us. I'd rather that than having to sit beside Siri while my dad yelled at us."

"Us?" he asked, confused and looked between the two Marauders before he went up to his desk and sat down but leaned forward in interest.

"Yeah, he yelled at me for doing what I did to you." Sirius explained.

"And he yelled at me for not recognizing the signs of repression beforehand." James said. "I shouldn't have called for him until we realized what was wrong."

Griffin shook his head, "James, you did the right thing. As a fellow heir of Gryffindor might I assure you that had the situation been reversed, I would have done the same."

"Thank you sir, but I think my dad was trying to teach me a lesson. He kept yelling about how someday I might have to teach my son the same lesson." he said before looking at the Professor who seemed to have a sad look on his face. "Professor?"

Griffin snapped out of his not so blissful trip down memory lane. "Huh?"

"Are you alright? Did your dad ever have to teach you that lesson?" James asked, misinterpreting the look on his face.

The professor smiled sadly, "No, my parents were never given that opportunity."

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"After they died I was sent to live with relatives," he said softly. "Relatives who couldn't care less about me after I moved out. They saw me as nothing more than an unwelcome guest."

Lily looked horrified, "No! Who would treat their own blood like that!" she demanded and it twisted his heart to actually feel the depth of her emotion, knowing that it would happen to her son, to him.

"Let's just say that I was more than happy when I moved out when I was sixteen." he said.

"Where'd you go?" James asked, thinking how Sirius went to his house when he had run away.

"A friend's house, similar to what young Black did." he said.

Sirius looked up at him, "Really Professor?" he asked.

"Yes, when you've had it, you've had it. I almost ran away when I was thirteen."

"What stopped you?"

"The Ministry," he said, letting them assume that he hadn't run away due to the age restrictions. "So, who has been teaching for me?" he asked.

"Professor Dumbledore has." Remus supplied.

"Yeah, he's not bad for an old guy." Sirius agreed. "But, we're glad to have you back Professor."

Griffin nodded, "Oh, and Mr. Black?"

"Yes?"

"Detention for tonight. You will be writing "I will not tamper with someone's dreams" for the entirety of the time."

"My arm'll fall off!" Sirius protested.

"Two detentions then. With both arms gone, I may just have some peace." he said brightly while Sirius seemed to glare at him.

James laughed, "You walked right into that one, Padfoot old buddy!" he said.

Griffin laughed himself, before he spoke without thinking properly, "Mr. Padfoot needs to solemnly swear _not_ to be up to no good."

James looked at him with something akin to horror, "How the hell do you know that!" he demanded as, without thinking, he drew his wand and honestly looked ready to use it. "Nobody knows that, you bloody berk!" he yelled before he realized he stepped over the one line that Griffin seemed to have drawn. No disrespect.

"Then I believe that you will be joining Mr. Black in detention. My office. Six o' clock." The joy of being a professor, blaming a student when a teacher said something that they shouldn't know.

"We'll miss dinner!" James protested before the Professor looked at him in a calm that honestly scared him more than if his own father was yelling at him, and his father only yelled when he was doing something VERY stupid.

"I am well aware of that. I believe that you will be writing: I will not disrespect a teacher." he said calmly before Lily glared at James for angering the only teacher who let them come early to simply talk.

"You all may want to step away from the desks for a moment." he said after he read the note Dumbles had left him. "We will be continuing what Professor Dumbledore did during the last session."

Lily looked at him shocked, "B-But Professor Dumbledore was talking about the Imperius Curse. He said that he was going to…"

"Put you each under the spell. Yes."

"You can do the Imperious Curse?" Remus asked, slightly frightened.

"Yes," he said as Albus came in. "Headmaster! Excellent!" he said.

Albus looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "May I have a word, Mr. Michaels?"

"Of course." he said before the four students stood up and went out of the room, without saying a word.

"You are aware that I said that I would be casting the curse on the students?"

He nodded, "Yes." he said. "But… Professor Dumbledore, if you have the time, would you mind putting me under the curse? I'd like everyone to see this in particular." he said, loud enough for the eavesdroppers.

Albus nodded, "Of course, but why?" he asked in the same volume, understanding immediately.

Griffin nodded, "Imagine the looks on their faces when they realize that I can throw it off." he whispered as he watched Dumbledore's eyes twinkle.

"All right, if you're certain." Dumbledore said loud enough for the students they knew had their ears pressed to the doors. "Although, my boy, I doubt that you will be able to throw it off."

"We all have to find things out, Headmaster. Better now than later." he said, shrugging as he waved his wand at the desks and they all disappeared to go to the storage room down the hall, temporarily of course.

He then opened the door with a flick of his wrist and enjoyed watching James and Sirius stumble into the room. "Come on in and put your things in the cabinets." he said as four cabinets suddenly appeared with the house symbols on the doors. "I will lock them when the tardy bell rings and I will unlock them before class ends." he said, seeing more students than just the four Gryffindors standing in the hall.

He stood up and walked to join Dumbledore on the platform and they waited calmly until everyone had put their things inside the cabinets before Griffin locked them with a spell he had learned from Moody who had tutored him during his sixth year and into his seventh year.

"Good Morning Class," he called out.

"Good Morning Professors." they called back, some of them with genuine good feeling as they were glad to have their Professor back.

"Alright, before we begin, I'd like to take this opportunity to apologize to every one of you. I came here without thinking about my own health and because of my own… well Mr. Potter refers to it as Gryffindor qualities, I allowed for myself to become ill beyond what is capable of being healed magically. I apologize." he said as he looked around the room.

The entire class had been hanging onto his every word, including a young Severus Snape who had never had anyone apologize to him much less a teacher.

Lily stepped forward, "I think we accept your apology. But there won't be a next time, will there?"

"No." he said. "Okay, Al tells me that you were all studying the effects of the Imperius Curse. Unfortunately, Voldemort uses this spell, although not as much as one of his more favorite ones. I would like all of you to try to throw this spell off.

"In order to give all of you an example of the effects. Professor Dumbledore will put me under the curse. Any suggestions to what he should try to have me do?"

Instantly the three Marauders raised their hands, including Lily, Severus, and a few others.

"Severus?"

"Show us that so-called tattoo that you are supposed to have." he said.

James smiled, and Lily nodded her agreement.

"Very well," he said before he turned to Albus. "Whenever you're ready, Headmaster."

Albus raised the Elder Wand, "Imperio!"

He was immediately drawn to take off his robe, and then his shirt, but he didn't.

Everyone in the classroom waited on baited breath before the Professor shrugged. "Ah, that tickles. But I don't want to take my shirt off right now. I'm a little cold." he said.

Sirius felt his jaw drop open, as did over half of the class.

Griffin smiled, "Guess I can throw it off." he said turning back to his class. "Alright, now get into a line. I want you to stand in front of someone NOT from your own house, except for the Ravenclaws. There are nine of you after all." he said.

They quickly did as he said, and to his amazement James was at the front of the line.

"Headmaster, I'll do odds, you can do evens." he said before he turned to James. "Are you ready, Mr. Potter?"

James nodded.

"Imperio!"

James ended up in a very interesting position, Griffin had done something as he doubted that he could throw the spell off and his father not be able to. James ended up with both jumping and trying to stop himself from jumping and ended up colliding with Griffin.

"Ugh," he said as he tried to push the teen off of him. "Mr. Potter!"

James scrambled to get off of him, "Sorry Professor."

"You will definitely meet me for detention." he said under his breath while Dumbledore smiled, apparently the Professor was in a bad mood and he was grateful for young Griffin for not making James do something utterly foolish.

Up next was Severus Snape, who amazingly hadn't cursed James. James went to the other side of the room before Dumbledore made Severus sing a line from the sound of music - which cut out after "the hills are alive-" when the young man evidentally threw it off.

Lily was after Severus, and Griffin decided to take it easy on his mother and tried to get her to do something innocent. He knew she liked his dad and had agreed to date him, so he decided to get her to hug his dad.

She must have been a little more than annoyed from earlier because she slapped him.

He laughed, clutching his sides, thinking. 'I should've known it was my mum that I got that ability from.' "Ten Points to Gryffindor!" he called out above the laughter - okay, he was biased a little but how often would anyone ever get teh chance to see something like that happen in their lifetime. Briefly, he wondered if Chris had ever seen Piper slap Leo when the teen had gone back into time - he'd have to ask the teen in a few years when he gained the memories of his other life.

Up next was another Ravenclaw, and then a Slytherin that Griffin made sing, "I love Gryffindors!"

Then Sirius came up, and he honestly got scared of the look on Dumbledore's face.

Sirius heard the suggestion, but ignored it. It was to do something stupid, _quack like a duck_, and who'd want to do that? He kept his face blank and went over to Griffin, grabbed both sides of his face and gave him a kiss that had everyone in the class doing wolf-whistles.

Griffin pushed Sirius back. "Mr. Black, snap out of it!" he said before he hit him with a stream of water.

Sirius's face went to one of terror as he pretended to look around the room at what he did. He ran over to James and Lily who were looking at him with shock. "Tell me I just didn't…"

"Snog Professor Michaels in front of the entire class?"

Sirius nodded.

"Sorry, you did." Lily said while Sirius looked around the room.

"SHIT!" he yelled aloud.

"Language! Watch you mouth!" Griffin said loudly before he turned to his next student. "And I'd like to talk to you later Headmaster."

Albus nodded, knowing that he was going to have to take the blame for this even though he had only suggested to Mr. Black to quack like a duck.

A few later in the line, Remus set himself up to be Griffin's next target, he didn't like Dumbledore's sense of humor.

He made the next student do something out of her nature, tell everyone of her undying love of homework.

Dumbledore made the next student walk and quack like a duck.

Remus faced him and he was struck with inspiration.

Remus's face calmed, as he both tried and didn't try to quote Shakespeare's famous lines He ended up saying, "Doub-" before he glared at Griffin. "Nice, try Professor." he said.

That went on until the bell rang. There were only a few students left so he yelled out. "We will finish this during the next class!" before the cabinets popped open and the students scrambled to get their things. "Five points to everyone who participated today!"

He turned to Albus, "Professor, not that that wasn't amusing, but I'd prefer to allow for my students not to have to reveal that they swing certain ways, relationship-wise, in front of their peers." he said with a cold calm that he had only ever used around Voldemort before. With that said, he went to his office, waved his wand behind him, as all of the desks appeared with a BANG! And slammed the door to his office shut just after he went inside.

It reminded Dumbledore that although the young Professor had come highly accredited, that he was still a teenager with concern for his fellow teens.

He kept the cabinets there inside the room, thinking that Griffin might use them later, before going back to his office.

Ven peeks out from behind the bullet proof glass, "I was in writer's block! So, I tried a different approach. Did it work?"

Ducks back behind bullet proof glass and sighs.

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Basically: It's her sandbox, I'm just playing in it for a little bit.

VV

o-0-O-0-o ….. o-0-O-0-o

CAPITALS - Hogwarts talking

: talking : - Fawkes talking

CHAPTER EIGHT - Wiccan Heritage

Griffin sighed as he kicked a chair in his office.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

YOU SHOULD NOT SWEAR SO. Hogwarts answered to her enraged heir.

"Yeah, well I'm angry!" he answered.

YOUNG BLACK WAS NOT SUGGESTED TO KISS YOU.

"What?"

HE THOUGHT THE IMPERIOUS CURSE WAS THE PERFECT COVER FOR SHOWING YOU HIS APOLOGIES.

"Why?"

MY HEIR, HE CARES FOR YOU. HE IS SORRY.

"He's my godfather!" he whispered.

NOT IN THIS DIMENSION.

"What?"

YES, WHEN YOU CAME INTO THE PAST YOU CREATED AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION. THE ELDERS MADE IT SO.

He swore before he got out one of two books he had brought with him, his grandfather's grimore. After he had found it within the Griffin family vault the day he had turn seventeen, he had spent the next three months worth of spare time to update the book with Hermione's help.

He had yet to call upon his own powers, as he found out that the traditional age was eighteen for members of his family. His mother hadn't even known about her Wiccan heritage, although if she had he didn't know what sort of powers she had received as she had been murdered three years later. It was bad enough that he was an empath - he didn't want to think about what sort of powers someone whose family had the power to hold the Charmed Ones could inherit.

I call with my strength, and all of my might,

To ask for assistance in this plight.

To answer the questions that come to me,

I summon here, the Angel of Destiny.

The room glowed as a white ball appeared and a woman with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a chiton. "You called, sir?"

"You know who I am?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Then you already know what I have to ask. Can I explore my feelings for someone that I feel so right about?" he asked.

She smiled, "He will join you. You created a rift in the continuum. After you leave we will merge the two dimensions together again. Of course, your Sirius will go to your time."

"It won't cause a paradox?"

She shook her head, "Your godfather will have died by the time you return. He will never awake from the coma."

Griffin stood there, shocked, "What?"

"Yes, I am… sorry." she said as though she rarely said that.

"Thank you," he said before she disappeared and left him to absorb the information that his godfather was dying, in other words - dead.

He stared out into nowhere before Fawkes flew into his room, : So, Lord Gryffindor, what is wrong? :

"What?"

: Lord Gideon is on the outside of your office. It is noon and you a have another class at two. :

Griffin looked at Fawkes, gratefully. "Thanks Fawkes." he said before he opened the door while turning the pages to simple lesser-demons just as Gideon came into his office and looked around the room appreciatively before his gaze fell to the book.

"A Grimore? You're Wiccan as well?"

Griffin nodded, "My grandfather."

"You have an interesting history, young man."

"Thank you." he said taking the compliment for what it was worth. "Please, sit."

"Fawkes brought me here a few minutes ago. What's wrong?" he asked as he sat in the sparsely decorated office, noting that there was only one picture on the desk, of an older man and the young heir. It looked to be about two years old.

"My godfather." he supplied. "I just found out that he died." he said as he leafed through the book, stopping at Gryffindor where a portrait of the founder was on the page.

"Well, young heir." the portrait said.

Gideon leaned forward to see a man with grey eyes and black hair. He looked like both heirs.

"Heirs, correction. What is it?"

"He's dead." Griffin said. "He died. He never awoke from the coma."

"I tried to warn you, don't think about miracles where there isn't a chance in Hades." the medieval Lord stated calmly.

"You can't be Gryffindor." Gideon said.

"I can, and I am. I just know the spell that was used on his godfather. In the two thousand years since its creation no one has recovered from being hit with it. It's being realistic." Godric said as the book levitated itself and went up to the book stand on the far corner of the desk away from both heirs so Godric could see them both. "Why have you opened to my page?"

"I thought Gideon would like to talk to his ancestor while I go get something to eat." he said before he disappeared.

"I hate it when he does that." Godric said.

"You do?"

"Yes, he's like my cousin, Salazar, that way." Godric said.

Gideon's eyes widened at the shock of finding out that he was descended from both Gryffindor and Slytherin in that way. "Your cousin?" he asked.

"Yes. Salazar's mother and my father were siblings. Salazar didn't appreciate the fact that he was related to me. I saved his butt more times than either of us cared to remember."

"What happened to him?"

"He left the castle, wandered the earth, and … spread his seed if you understand my meaning. Young Marvolo isn't the purest heir, for only someone higher than a half-blood can access the Slytherin family vault, or even the Griffin family vault."

"Griffin?" he asked. "But, they died out years ago."

"Not true. Young Griffin is born with three pureblood grandparents and one half blood grandparent whose Wiccan ancestry prevented him from accessing his wizard gifts. As such, one of their daughters was born a squib and the other born a very powerful witch. His grandmother was a Griffin."

Gideon nodded, "But, we would have…"

"Heard? Not if his grandmother was a squib. My foolish descendants thought that squibs were useless. How wrong they were. Heirs are heirs whether they are squib or not." Godric said vehemently. "Power knows no bounds. Heirs beget heirs. It is the simple fact of life. All of his children will have my gifts, as well as Salazar's."

o-O-o

Meanwhile, Griffin walked into the Great Hall and to his seat next to Minerva.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

Griffin nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine." he said before he swallowed the potion that Madam Pomphrey had given him. It was for the pain, as she had tried every healing charm she knew but the wounds would simply not heal, (not that he had expected them to) although she assured him that he wouldn't damage himself as long as he didn't overexert himself.

He ate a filling meal and when he got to his third year Ravenclaw-Slytherin class that afternoon he lectured them about hinkypucks, which he remembered a great deal about and probably made the lecture a lot more interesting as he could easily answer all of the Ravenclaw questions.

AND…

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Basically: It's her sandbox, I'm just playing in it for a little bit.

VV

o-0-O-0-o ….. o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER NINE - Detention(s)

That night, promptly at Six, he opened the door to his office to let in the two Marauders, who seemed amazed that their Professor had shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and seemed to be finishing wrapping his left wrist with his wand as his right wrist was already wrapped.

"Professor?" Sirius asked. "Is that from…"

"Yes, the wounds were magical when I first received them."

Sirius nodded, "Is that why they haven't healed yet?" he asked.

He nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so. You know what you have to write." he said. "Write them at least one hundred and fifty times before I stop you for a break." he said as he magicked a scoreboard. JAMES: 0; SIRIUS: 0.

James smirked at Sirius. "I bet I win." he said to his friend, establishing the challenge. "Professor, would you count down for us?"

Griffin laughed, "Sure. Quills ready at Go you may begin, three.. two.. one.. Go!" he said before the two began writing at an almost breakneck speed.

He got out a book he had in Parseltongue and was able to read through the next few chapters before James yelled out, "YES!"

He looked up, and saw Sirius scowling at the scoreboard which read: JAMES: 150; SIRIUS: 149 ½. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter." he said.

"So, what are we doing for our break?" Sirius asked as he finished his sentence.

"I'm going to tell you how I know about that marvelous map of yours." he said grinning.

James smiled, "I think I like this break."

"Hogwarts is a powerful ally, young Potter." he teased, as they both knew that technically Griffin was only a year older than the two as James's seventeenth birthday was a couple months away (January 1st). "Although, I suppose that it's my Wiccan ancestry that lets me know the password."

James smiled as he pulled it out.

Griffin gazed at the parchment before he took out his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map appeared.

"Excellent." he said. "I do believe that we can continue this detention by simply talking." he said before he waved his wand and the ink, quills, and parchment flew over to a table under the window. Another wave and food appeared before the two Marauders. "Of course, you may want to eat first."

Sirius smiled, "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Would you go out with me?" he asked just as the Professor took a drink out of his goblet.

Griffin chocked, and his eyes widened before he pointed his wand at himself and silently did a charm. "DON'T DO THAT!" he said angrily.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, innocently. "I just want to go out with you."

"I'm a teacher!" he protested pathetically before Sirius stood up and walked over to him and sat in his lap and started kissing his neck.

"That is… the dumbest… excuse… I ever heard!" Sirius muttered between kisses.

Griffin looked at James desperately, who simply put his hands up as though to say: leave me out of it. He glared at him while Sirius's hands unbuttoned his shirt and slid his hands underneath to rub his bare chest.

"Sirius! Stop!"

"Or what? You'll give me detention? Been there, done that." Sirius said before he went to the spot behind his ear that he remembered from the dreams.

"Sirius!" he hissed as Sirius darted his tongue into his ear.

"Professor, it might be easier if you just said yes." James said, in amusement before he turned back to his meal. "Think about it. Sirius is denying himself _food_ so he can get you to say yes."

Griffin groaned in frustration as Sirius put his arms around his back and pulled him a little lower so he could access more of his favorite Professor's neck.

"So?" Sirius breathed into his ear.

"Fine!" he said before Sirius jumped off of him. "Oh no you don't!" he said as he jumped up as well as shoved Sirius down onto his clean desk after banishing the goblet. He then leaned down and kissed him properly, allowing himself free-reign to Sirius's mouth while preventing Sirius from any of his own tongue action.

James grinned, "Uh, guys?" he asked.

'What?' Griffin said into his mind.

"Can I go? I'm feeling-" he said before the door sprang open. He darted through it and smiled as it slammed shut behind him. "Sirius, I guess you win." he said before he ran down to the Great Hall to see if there was anything to eat.

Remus looked at James as he sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table. "Aren't you supposed to be in detention?"

James nodded, "Yeah, but Sirius did something and the Prof told me to leave."

Remus shook his head, "I bet another week's worth at least." he said without realizing that at that moment Sirius was in complete and utter bliss.

Griffin held Sirius's face with his mouth before taking off his shirt the rest of the way and Sirius did the same as the two rolled down to the floor onto the rug in front of the fireplace.

Sirius couldn't get enough of his favorite teacher. He kissed and got kissed back.

Once, they were both finished ravaging each other's mouths, they sat back while the firelight flickered across their sweaty chests.

"Damn, for an old guy, you sure are a half-descent kisser." Sirius said as Griffin lay back on the rug and he lay down on his side next to him.

"Thanks, I think." Griffin said before Sirius gasped as he looked at the gauze around his wrists. Two identical red dots showed themselves on opposite sides of his wrists on both hands. When he lifted his wrists to look at what Sirius was on about, he sighed, "Pomphrey's going to have my head. She told me not to do anything strenuous."

"And making out is strenuous?" Sirius asked.

"With you it is." he joked. "Get your shirt on. You can say I was yelling at you and slammed my fists into the desk."

"You're not going to tell her the truth?" Sirius asked, a little hurt.

"Sirius, technically we haven't even been on our first date yet. I don't want to push my luck with a healer who might force me to stay in the hospital wing overnight." he said as he stood up and pulled on his shirt.

"Which would mean?" Sirius asked, doing the same.

"Well, this Saturday we can go down to Hosmede on our first date." he said, his imagination getting the better of him as he pictured a few of the dreams. "But, in order to have a little fun time, I guess you getting a detention out of pissing me off would be quite reasonable, although I already have you in for one for tomorrow."

"Really?" he said as he buttoned the final button and threw on his robe thinking how the Professor was clearly indulging their desires to make the dreams of the past three weeks, a reality. He could already picture them in his mind. "But, are you sure that it's pissing you off that got me the detentions? Say, until Friday?"

Griffin grinned and then adopted a fake stern face. "Mr. Black, you are to be in detention with me until Friday."

"Aww, do I gots to?" he asked with his lip hanging out.

"If you'd like to," he said huskily as he realized just how far his mind had wandered. "Now, you may go but be back here at six tomorrow night, and if anyone asks, I'm not going to say yes until after the detention on Friday evening." he said before he disappeared and reappeared in the hall outside of the hospital wing.

He walked in and grinned sheepishly at Madam Pomphrey as he showed her that the wounds had re-opened.

She grabbed his arms and got a bowl of Murtlap Essence and shoved his wrists into it.

He hissed as the essence soaked through the bandages. "oh that feels good." he said, relieved, as he began to feel the essence work.

The bleeding stopped about ten minutes later and the essence developed a red tint to it, and at the risk of someone else checking his blood he pointed his wand at the bowl. "Deletrius!" he said before it destroyed itself and the blood within it.

She came back with a couple rolls of gauze which she dipped into the blood-clotting potion in front of him as she knew that Defense teachers were always somewhat paranoid.

She then took the gauze off of his wrists and replaced it anew.

"Thank you Madam Pomphrey."

"It's Poppy, Professor." she said. "And you would do well to soak your wrists in the essence for the next couple of days for about a hour at least."

"Sirius Black is in detention with me. I'll do it then so I can have him run to get you if I need your help." he promised, realizing that any ideas he had of just being a horny teenager went out the window as his health came first, for the first time in a long time as he could clearly remember developing pneumonia from driving through sleet and rain to be with Ted.

He'd felt more than his lungs aching by the time Mrs. Weasley got through yelling at him for leaving Hogwarts. But he'd never felt so loved by Ted after that day. Ted had forgiven him for his … promiscuous life before they'd met. Besides that, Ted told him three little words that made him believe he was forgiven…

'You never forget your first true love.' he thought as he walked back to his rooms.

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Basically: It's her sandbox, I'm just playing in it for a little bit.

VV

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER TEN - Next time

That next night Sirius came into his office ready to make out to see him with each wrist in a bowl of Murtlap Essence and a few rolls of new gauze nearby.

"Plans off?" he said.

Gryffin nodded, "When Poppy tells you to do something, you do out of fear for your life."

Sirius smiled, "Then what can I do to help?" he said as he went over to his desks.

"I've got first year essays to grade."

"Essays? You mean that you can't take it easy on them?"

He shook his head, "No, but if you were to help grade them it might make things easier on me."

"How long until you can take your wrists out?"

Gryffin looked at the clock. "I just put them in not even five minutes ago. I've got an hour."

"Which means that you probably had to skive off dinner."

"Yeah, and? I can always go to the kitchens later." he said as he stared at the ceiling. "I'm just so bloody bored."

"You don't sit still well, do you?"

"Not when I don't even have a portrait to curse at."

"Who?"

"Phineus Black? Worst Head-"

"Master Hogwarts has ever had!" they finished together.

"You know, Professor, maybe we could talk." Sirius said as he began to read over the essays.

"Okay, what about?" he asked.

"Tell me about your family."

"Alright. My mum and dad married just out of Hogwarts and I was born when they were twenty."

"Cool, oh wait.."

"They died a year later and I was sent to live with my mother's family. I believe you already have some idea as to what they were like."

"Yeah, Lily couldn't stop talking about it during lunch. When's your birthday, anyway?"

Gryffin looked at him, Gryffin Michaels's birthday was the first of April in honor of his family's pranking history, "April first. Why?"

"No reason." Sirius said as he made a mark on the parchment.

o-O-o

"Geeze, I forget how bad first years handwritings were." Sirius said, about five minutes later after he finished reading through one of the essays and turned to see the Professor asleep in his chair.

He smiled as he realized that he could actually see how young the Prof was. It was weird how much older the Prof seemed when he was awake. It was as though he had seen far too much to successfully look to be in his youth. It was as though he had aged too quickly, as though he had never known what it was to truly be a carefree teenager.

He contemplated his Professor for a few minutes before he was tempted to kiss him, but figured that he'd let him sleep while he continued to grade papers.

o-O-o

Gryffin awoke a half an hour later, he looked over at Sirius who was still grading papers. "Sirius? Did I…?"

Sirius looked up, "Oh, hey Professor. Yes, you did. But you looked pretty knackered so I thought you needed the kip."

He nodded as he rolled his shoulders, "How long have I been out?"

"A half an hour," he said as he looked at his watch, "but I've still got over an hour for this detention."

He nodded, "Thank you Sirius." he said.

"You're welcome Professor Michaels."

"When we're in private, you don't have to say Professor. I keep looking around for someone twice my age." he said smiling.

"Alright Gryffin." he said. "So, do you like Quidditch?" Sirius asked.

Gryffin nodded, "Yeah, love it."

"What's your team?"

"Uh, don't really have one, never got that enthusiastic. I've got too much respect for the players."

"You play?"

"Played, past tense. I was a pretty good Seeker." he said modestly.

"You ever loose?"

"Once."

"What happened?"

"Got side-tracked when Dementors came onto the field. I was all but thrown off my broom. The other seeker tried to call for a re-match, but he wasn't allowed."

"Sounds like a decent bloke."

"Yes, he was."

"Was?" Sirius asked, confused as he forgot about the papers and turned to look at Gryffin.

"Yeah, he was murdered the next year."

"What happened?"

"Two teenagers who wander into the path of Lord Voldemort don't stand much of a chance. I got away with the scar on my right wrist."

"You mean the long one?"

"Yes." he said as he closed his eyes as the thoughts of the graveyard returned to his mind.

Sirius noticed his discomfort as he looked at the Prof. "Gryffin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." he said. "I'm almost seventeen and I can't imagine being able to do that."

"Yes, well, I didn't exactly have a choice. If I would've given up every time things had gotten difficult, I don't think I would have lived to see my twelfth birthday." he said sadly and sent them into an uncomfortable silence before Sirius returned to grading the papers and Gryffin fell back asleep.

He awoke a half an hour later, mentally being shaken awake by Hogwarts. 'What?' he demanded as he opened his eyes to see Sirius still grading papers, although they looked like the second year stack that he had yet to even begin to grade.

WAKE UP. The venerable castle called into his mind.

"Sirius, are those my second year papers?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah. You don't mind, do you?"

"No." he said before he realized that he needed to get his wrists out of the bandages and that last time Madam Pomphrey had done it. "Say, Sirius, could you go get Poppy for me?"

Sirius nodded as he put a paper down. "Yeah, sure. But why?"

"Need help with my bandages." he said as he lifted his wrists out of the essence.

"I can help. You wouldn't believe how many times we banged ourselves up trying to set up a prank." Sirius said as he walked over and rolled his sleeves up.

Gryffin, who knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth, offered him his left wrist first.

Sirius carefully unwrapped it, even as Gryffin hissed as he pulled at the gauze. He knew that it was better to get it done and over with than wait.

Once it was unwrapped he noticed that instead of just two wounds as he had originally thought, it looked as though the wounds were made by something going through his arm. Although he didn't want to think about that and risk puking all over Gryffin's office.

"The gauze?"

"Already pre-soaked in a blood clotting potion as well as a minor healing potion." he said as Sirius got one of the two rolls of gauze which had just the right amount of gauze to correctly wrap his wrists.

He carefully wrapped his wrist up before using his wand and meshing the end of the roll with the layer of gauze underneath it.

His right arm proved a little trickier and Sirius got a first hand look at the scar that cut into his forearm, it was slightly pink and he would have guessed that it was somewhere around five years old, which wasn't that far off. The wound began bleeding almost as soon as the bandage was being taken off.

"Sirius! Go get Madam Pomphrey!" he yelled, throwing some Floo Powder into the fire.

Sirius nodded and an instant later he was in the infirmary.

"It's bleeding?" she asked as she began grabbing the necessary potions without even waiting for Sirius to reply. She shoved them into a basket and gave him the basket before almost throwing him into the flames.

They appeared in Gryffin's office and he was doing his best to remain calm, including having his eyes closed and slowly breathing meditation-style. He heard them enter and looked at them, relieved. "Thank you, Sirius." he said.

"You're welcome." Sirius shrugged as though he were a mere student and not someone who had a serious (no pun intended) mass of feelings for him.

Gryffin leaned back and gave Madam Pomphrey his arm, "LEO!" he called to the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Calling my whitelighter." he said before he yelled to the ceiling. "Leo, get your sorry arse down here!"

Instantly, Leo Wyatt appeared, "Gryffin."

"Help, now." he said as Madam Pomphrey showed him his wrist.

Leo nodded, "I won't be able to heal it."

"I'm not asking you to." he said before Leo took over and had his wrist wrapped in less than ten seconds, allowing Madam Pomphrey to merge the end with the layer underneath it.

Madam Pomphrey clearly knew about Wiccans as she left, via the Floo, a moment later.

"Who's the kid?" Leo asked.

"A student of mine, foolish enough to get himself into detention." he said as he pointed his wand at the Murtlap Essence. "Deletrius!" he said before the spell destroyed the Murtlap Essence. He then pointed his wand at the blood. "Scourgify!" he said before turning back to Leo. "Thank you for coming. I know I'm not your charge, but I didn't know who else to call for."

Leo nodded, "No problem, although I would like to ask you as soon as you're able how you got that."

He nodded in return, "Fair enough." he said before turning to Sirius. "I think you can be excused. If you hurry, you might be able to make it in time for desert."

Sirius nodded, "Thank you Professor." he said before leaving.

Leo sat down, "So, who are you really?"

He checked the wards that Hogwarts had around his room, perfect. "My name is Harry Potter and I won't be born for about five years yet."

"You're Wiccan?"

"Half. Half-Wiccan, Half-Wizard." he said.

"Is that how you came back?" Leo asked as he looked around the office.

"Yes."

"And you're what, here?"

"I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said.

"What happened to your wrists, and why can't I heal them?"

"For me it was less than six months ago, when it originally happened." he said as he cleaned up the remainder of the blood with a wandless Scourgify.

"Go on." Leo said as he sensed his empath powers and so sent reassurance his way.

Harry smiled gratefully, "I had finally killed him." he said, his eyes clouded over as he remembered that day. "He'd killed my parents with Avada Kedavra, so I thought it only appropriate that their son return the favor to him. I'd been dueling him for hours, neither of us willing to give in as neither of us were willing to surrender. Tom never did understand the power of love." he said ruefully. "We ended it where it all began for me. The heirs of Gryffindor and Slytherin tied in an epic battle where only one would walk away.

"I killed him and I sort of just stood there. I didn't know to act. He was finally dead, gone forever. He would never again try to break my mind, or my heart.

"I walked for about two hundred meters before I was suddenly thrown onto what felt like a wooden cross." he said as he struggled with that night.

Leo realized what he was saying with sickening clarity. "You were crucified, weren't you?"

Harry nodded, "Close enough. She had me hanging there, having staked my arms to the cross with poison-coated stakes. She whipped me until my chest and back was a bloody mess. Towards the end she cut me down to the bone. I passed out next, and when I awoke a week later every mark of that night was gone, except these. They had healed and were scars before a student with a crush on me repressed my coping process and as a result I was forced to relive every bad experience I ever had. Including that night. Everything else was able to have been healed, except for my wrists." he said as he rubbed his hands together.

"How did you know to call me?" Leo asked. "How did you know that I could get through the wards?"

"I had already asked Lady Hogwarts to let you through. She knew that as a whitelighter, you could not harm. As for how I knew to call you, my own whitelighter talks about you often enough."

"What's his name?"

"Chris." he said as he suddenly felt drained. "I think we both need to leave." he said as he disappeared just as Leo orbed out.

NOTE FROM VV - I'm Baaack!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Basically: It's her sandbox, I'm just playing in it for a little bit.

VV

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER ELEVEN - Dealing

The next morning, he had the sixth year Gryffindor-Slytherin class again and after they finished Imperioing the last four or so students. He didn't feel very inspired, other than having a cheerleader, a zombie actor, a gymnast, and someone confess that they loved Blood Lollypops, although it was someone who wanted to become a vampire slayer in Romania.

He then put the desks back into place and let everyone get out parchment and quills. "Who can name the next curse in the book?"

Severus Snape raised his right hand.

"Mr. Snape?"

"The Cruciatus Curse, Professor." he said solemnly.

"Yes." he said as he began to pace in front of them as the name of the curse appeared on the board. "The Cruciatus Curse. One of Voldemort's favorites." he said before he turned to the board and wrote on it. "Most individuals do not realize how difficult the Unforgivables are to perform. Can anyone offer any theories behind that?"

He looked around the room, noticing that Severus Snape was trying to hide how he was agreeing with him but other than his conscious efforts to hide his feelings he agreed. He recognized something within Severus that screamed recognition of what he was saying. He also sensed it, as well as…fear? He shook his head just as Lily raised her hand. "Miss Evans?"

"Professor?" Lily asked.

"Yes?"

"What does the Cruciatus Curse feel like? The book doesn't really say." she said.

Gryffin nodded, "That is true, who can tell me what the book says concerning the Cruciatus Curse?" he asked as he turned towards the class. "Mr. Lupin?" he asked as he saw Remus raise his hand.

"The book doesn't say anything other than the fact that it causes unbearable pain."

Gryff nodded, his hair turning a black so dark it reflected blue in the candlelight which he did subconsciously. His metamorph abilities weren't as out of his control as he considered Tonks' to be but it helped that he was so skilled in Occlumency. He knew his powers weren't completely in his control as his hair color sometimes varied in its level of black. "That is a description that is basic at best, I'm afraid."

The class frowned, they didn't understand why the Professor was saying what he was saying.

"Look, this is one of Voldemort's favorite curses. Get hit with it once and you might understand why people can only guess as to how it really feels. But if you ask, I'm sure Voldemort wouldn't mind to hit you with the curse."

Amanda Waite raised her hand, "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you say you-know-who's name?"

His eyes darkened, "Because, I doubt he wouldn't hesitate to show me the same courtesy. I make him mad and I die, big deal. Everyone dies, even dark lords."

The Marauders looked a little shocked at their young Professor's carefree attitude on life, but then realized that if someone thought that they had nothing to loose then what would they worry about?

Sirius looked at him, he was rubbing his wrists halfway through the lecture at the end of the class period and so he hung around.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Are your wrists alright?"

Gryffin nodded, "They will be."

"Professor?" Sirius asked and he turned back.

"Yes?"

Sirius looked around before he ran up to him and kissed him before running out of the classroom, "I'm sorry."

Gryffin nodded at Sirius's back.

o-O-o

On Friday, Gryffin's self-control had snapped and he left a note for Sirius to go to his apartments for the detention through the floo. Although Sirius had been given instructions not to come to his office until nine o' clock that evening so he could eat. Remus had thought that the Prof was feeling guilty about Sirius not eating dinner for the previous four days, even though Sirius had spent the entirety of the last two detentions going over fourth year essays that Dumbledore had assigned in Gryffin's absence.

In fact, it was the opposite that was true. Poppy showed up at his office in the morning and told him that he would be in the hospital wing at five o'clock and would soak his wrists in Murtlap Essence for two hours. She even had to feed him as she had refused to let him take his wrists out of the essence. He didn't mind, as it appeared that she was a good nurse even though his extensive experience in the hospital wing did have some adverse effects on his opinion.

Sirius stepped through the floo and into his sitting room.

Gryffin reached him first and held his face as he kissed him before stepping back.

"Damn." Sirius said as he saw the Professor's bare chest and when he turned around he saw the phoenix tattoo and resolved that night that someday he would kiss every inch of that tattoo.

Gryffin grabbed his wand and pointed it at Sirius whose shirt and robe flew off of him and folded neatly onto a chair before they got to his bedroom. He sat down and pulled Sirius down onto his lap, who immediately wrapped his legs around his torso, and the two began kissing each other in a frantic way that pushed Gryffin down and Sirius straddling his chest.

Sirius pinned his injured arms above his head and the two enjoyed a make-out session that had them both panting when the "detention" ended two hours later.

"So, will you go out with me?" Sirius asked as he rolled off of him and Gryff panted.

Gryff leaned over and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?"

Gryff kissed him harder. "Yes." he said. "Now get dressed, you still need me to take you back to the tower.

Sirius nodded, "And there are a lot of alcoves on the way."

Gryff laughed and the two of them got dressed and he took them straight to the common room and just as Lily, Remus and James came down the stairs Sirius threw him down on the couch and the two of them began kissing as feverishly as they had earlier.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," James said as the two of them sprung apart faster than being cursed and Remus and Lily looked at the two of them.

"Are you dating or just snogging?" Lily asked.

"Date, Saturday." Gryff said. "And since I'm going to be dating a Marauder I hope this gets me some sort of immunity?" he asked hopefully as he had been on the receiving end of a few pranks that the Marauders had set for him. Just because Sirius had had a crush on him hadn't meant anything when pranks were taken into consideration.

"You're using me!" Sirius accused, faking tears.

Gryff smiled and kissed him, "Of course I am, love. I've got to have some protection." he said laughing before he turned to the two Marauders and Lily. "You don't mind that I'm stealing your fellow Marauder, do you?"

Lily laughed, "I don't mind. Maybe James won't get into so much trouble."

"Hey!" James objected.

"Oh, and Miss. Evans?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Do you remember how I side-stepped your question as to how the Cruciatus Curse feels?" he asked as he looked into the green eyes so much like his own.

"Yes."

"A thousand knives stabbing into you. Pain that you wish you'd become used to for a moment so you could use the numbness as a reprieve. Good night." he said solemnly before Hogwarts took him to his rooms.

o-O-o

Back in the tower, the four of them stared at the spot where he had been.

"I've never read of the Cruciatus Curse be described like that." Lily said as they sat down in front of the fireplace.

"The way he described it, I could see him…" Remus said trailing off to stare into the fire.

"What?"

"I would bet that he's felt the curse." Remus said.

"Why'd you say that?"

Remus just shook his head, not knowing that Harry was going through his own personal kind of hell as he tried to repress the feelings of remembering the curse, of reliving that day.

o-O-o

On Saturday, Harry and Sirius went out on a date. Their first official date which ended with a chaste kiss before Hogwarts took him away - a fact that he argued with her for the next two hours. Hogwarts responded that she knew what he considered to be a chaste kiss. He'd never lost an argument so fast.

That Monday, Gryffin claimed illness for not being able to attend the class and had Dumbledore teach the class about the Killing Curse. Sirius and Lily had gone straight to his apartment after their classes ended to see him actually ill, although he fell asleep less than fifteen minutes after their arrival. Gryff would never admit it but he'd used Fever Fudge to get out of the day's lessons and then liked that he was able to sleep all day… The only downside was that he wasn't able to take the antidote until Tuesday morning before Poppy came in to check on him to find that his fever "broke" over the night and cleared him for teaching classes.

By their class with him on Wednesday, he was fine and the subject of the class was nonexistent as he gave them a test over the three curses. They had groaned, especially since he told them that they were to give him a roll of parchment over which one they considered to be the most dangerous.

Obviously, some chose the Killing Curse, Lily and Sirius did an in-depth look and ended up choosing the Cruciatus Curse AND the Imperious Curse as their choices.

Harry had actually enjoyed their arguments and graded accordingly.

Note from VV - Has anyone seen my muse? She's disappeared!

review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Basically: It's her sandbox, I'm just playing in it for a little bit.

VV

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER TWELVE - I hate Halloween!

Halloween brought mixed emotions for Harry, and furthermore Sirius.

Sirius sighed as he dropped his books down on a desk in the library, right in front of Remus and Lily.

"Sirius? Are you alright?" Remus asked as he looked up from the essay that he was writing.

Sirius shook his head, "It's Griff. I don't know what, but something's bothering him."

"You?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I've just been trying to talk to him."

"Didn't you go to his office?" Lily asked as she put a bookmark on the page she was reading before turning to them.

"I tried, and when I tried to talk he just told me to leave. Something's wrong with him." Sirius said. "I mean, why else would he assign us essays due the Friday before Halloween? He hates grading essays."

Lily looked at him thoughtfully, "I don't know, but maybe we should all ask him." she said.

"When? He'll bite our heads off if we don't turn in the blasted essay." Sirius said. "He might not like to grade them but name once that he hasn't given detention for a missing assignment."

Lily nodded and so they all set out to work on the essays.

* * *

Halloween didn't offer much of a reprieve, but when they noticed that Griff wasn't at the feast the four of them left Peter in the Great Hall and went to his office. Hogwarts opened the door to his apartments and they found him, sobbing on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Lily immediately ran over to him, Sirius not far behind while James and Remus looked around the room. Bare. Sirius and Lily saw him looking at the panther tattoo on his arm, while tears streamed out of his eyes.

"Professor?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Harry looked up at them, he looked at them desperately and Lily beat Sirius to the punch as she hugged him. Harry leaned against her, it didn't stop the tears but it was still a weird, safe feeling.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Sirius said.

Harry nodded numbly.

"Griffin, what's wrong?" Remus and James asked they came into the room from his bedroom where they got a blanket and a pillow.

"I don't like Halloween." he said and Lily was beat by Sirius who sat on the floor next to him and gathered him into a hug.

Sirius frowned as he felt Griffin's forehead, he was burning up and the fire wasn't even that hot. "Griff, you've got a fever."

Griffin frowned, perplexed, before he allowed for them to lift him up. Remus came over as he saw how Griff was barely noticing what was going on and knew that his strength would help out right now.

James could only stand back as they led him over to the couch that surrounded the fireplace and sat him down. He looked blankly at the fireplace while they surrounded him as he continued to cry.

"They were murdered." he said quietly.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"My parents, Halloween. I was year old. I've never liked Halloween. When I was eleven someone let a troll into the school. Almost killed me and two others. My best mates."

"Do they know where you are?"

"They haven't been able to write." he said before he looked around him, seeming to notice all of them for the first time. "What are you all doing here?"

"We were worried about you Griff." James said as he sat down next to Lily and put his arm around her. "We all were."

Griff smiled weakly, "What time is it?"

"Almost eight." Lily said, looking at her watch.

"Eight? That's not… It can't be…" he said as he looked at the clock above the mantel, which showed that it was two till eight. "Merlin."

"You okay, Professor?" Remus asked as Sirius looked at him worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I-I'll be fine." he said as he stood up but wavered so Remus and Sirius were just pushing him back onto the couch.

"Why don't you just stay here tonight Professor?" Remus asked.

Griffin nodded, "Call me Griff, everyone one else does." he said as they helped him to one of the corners of the couch and covered him up with a blanket. Sirius sat next to where he rested his back against and Remus began making some tea in the fireplace.

James and Lily just sat there, Lily leaning against him for comfort. They stayed where they were for almost an hour, quietly chatting with each other until Sirius and Griffin had fallen asleep and the other three took the Floo back to Gryffindor Tower to avoid Filch.

Griffin awoke the next morning in someone's warm and safe embrace. Unbeknownst to Harry, after the three Gryffindor's left Hogwarts had moved him and Sirius to his own bed, thinking that they might be more comfortable in a bed rather than on a couch. He was curled up and had his head resting on Sirius's chest with his left arm around his torso while Sirius had his arms around him protectively.

Sirius awoke a moment later, "Griff?"

"Morning Sirius, mind telling me how you managed to get me into bed with you when we've only been dating for a month?" he asked as he leaned against him.

Sirius looked around them and smiled at him, "Does this count? I don't remember much after falling asleep."

"James and Remus," he groaned as he leaned against the large pillows before looking over at the window. It was still dark.

"Griff?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you get that tattoo on your right forearm?" Sirius asked.

Griff sighed and showed Sirius the tattoo, "Now you can see it."

"How?"

"It's a spell, once anyone sees it they'll always see it. I suppose I can assume that Remy, Lily and James saw it?"

"Yeah, and Griff?"

"Yes?"

"James is Prongs, Remy is Moony, and I'm Padfoot." he said.

"My own Padfoot." he said grinning stupidly. "I like the sound of that."

"Griff?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever…"

"Done the deed?" he asked.

Sirius nodded, "Yes."

"Yes, My first girlfriend called me an animal and she's about six years older than me." he said. "My first boyfriend taught me that slow is good too. What about you?"

"With girlfriends, loads of times. A few times with Remus."

"Remus?"

"Yeah, we dated for about six months. After the second month we both got drunk and naked in the shack." Sirius admitted, blushing slightly.

"I'd kiss that off you, but if that clock is right I need to get started." he said before he jumped off the bed and found himself to be in naught but boxers and a T-shirt. "Did you do this?" he asked.

Sirius shook his head, "No, but I almost wish I had." he said.

Griff laughed as he walked over to his wardrobe and got out his exercising clothes, a black sweat suit with silver stripes down the arms and legs. He pulled it on and some black tennis shoes before he dropped down and began doing his sit-ups in preparation for his run.

"Can I join you?" Sirius asked as he jumped out of bed.

Griff nodded, "Yeah, you can borrow one of my sweat suits and you can re-size the shoes if you need to." he said not even stopping and keeping his rhythm. Sirius nodded as he got dressed and found that he didn't even have to re-size the shoes although he did put a temporary fitting charm on the suit.

"Just start out with fifty or so." Griff said. "That's how I began."

"Why?"

"My first girlfriend knew enough Occlumency to do what you were doing to me when I was still in school. I found ways to take out my frustrations. After we broke up it had become habit, so I kept doing it." he said as Sirius began his own and after Griff finished, he held Sirius's feet.

"You do realize that if you wait for me, we'll both be late."

"It's five. We're fine." he said, reassuringly. "Besides, ten more."

"You're evil." Sirius said, he was already panting, but finished.

"Push-ups." he said as he went through the routine with Sirius, although they went to the Room of Requirement to run.

"Man, we should've put this on the map." Sirius said.

"Can't you alter it?"

"We can, but last time we did it over summer break. Good thing too as we were weak for about a week afterwards." Sirius said as they got into the room and Griff showed him how to properly stretch.

Afterwards, they had both worked up a sweat although Sirius was ready to pass out.

"How about we just go to my room and cool down there?" Griff asked before Hogwarts took Sirius to his quarters with a note: Wanted to run back.

Sirius shook his head, thinking him mad and went straight for the shower.

Harry grinned as he came back, having actually worked up a sweat as he magically made his clothing weigh about three stones combined.

He came back to see Sirius just stepping out of the shower.

"I took a long shower." he admitted as he saw how _hot_ Griff looked with his T-shirt sticking to sweaty chest. "Did you run the entire way?"

"Yeah, added on a few stones to the weight to increase the workout." he said as he took off his T-shirt and stretched to cool down before grabbing his robe and toiletries and going into the bathroom.

Sirius looked in his wardrobe, and found his own clothes. "How in Merlin?" he wondered before he found a note:

* * *

letter-

_Sirius, _

_This is just in case you don't wake up in time. Your books are on the desk near the fireplace. _

_- Lily _

_(I didn't think you'd mind if I summoned a few of your things. What I couldn't get, Remus got for me. We asked a house-elf to take these to Griffin's rooms for us.)_

letter -

* * *

"Thanks Lily." he whispered as he got dressed and saw Griffin walk out of the bathroom in a towel just after he had gotten dressed.

"Out." he said pointing to the door.

"But…" Sirius whined pathetically, he could just picture that towel slipping just a little and seeing...

"Give me a reason and I'll throw you out." he said seriously. "I gave you privacy, and I expect the same." he said.

"Well, when you put it that way.." Sirius said before he walked out and went into the sitting room and found the graded stack of their essays, completed, and his book bag next to it.

"I was pretty messed up yesterday." Griff admitted as he walked into the room wearing slacks and had a dark blue shirt in his arms as well as his dark midnight-blue robe.

"Yeah, but I guess anyone would be on the anniversary of their parent's deaths."

"I told you about that?" he asked a little surprised.

"You told all of us."

"Merlin," he sighed. "I _was _out of it last night."

"Do you remember much?"

"You." he admitted as he looked at him. "I remember you." he said quietly as he crossed the room in a few steps and hugged Sirius. "You."

Sirius returned the hug and noticed for the first time how fragile Griff was. "Griff?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you." he said.

Griff smiled and hugged him tighter, "Me too."

Sirius smiled, "Do you want to go separately to the Great Hall?"

Griff shook his head, "No, let's go together." he said and Sirius let him go so he could get his shirt and robe on and the two of them walked to the Great Hall. They didn't hold hands as Griff wasn't really a hand-holder but they did enjoy the walk.

When Albus Dumbledore, the only other person in the Great Hall at six thirty AM, saw them walk in together his eyes narrowed in a way that both Griffin and Sirius recognized.

"Guess I'm in trouble, I'll see you in class Padfoot." he said before he went to the Teacher's table. "What's going on Dumbles?" he asked.

Albus noted the name difference from the previously used "Al" but he supposed that it went with how annoyed he was with the Headmaster at the time. "I don't think it to be appropriate for you to.."

"Hold it." he said, interrupting him. "You're saying that I can't have a relationship? I've been dating Sirius for a month now. This isn't even the first time we've been seen together but now that you see that we obviously care about each other you object? We didn't do anything last night other than sleep. I was pretty out of it yesterday as I'm sure anyone who saw me yesterday can attest to.

"When I wasn't at the feast, Sirius came to check on me. Albus, he found me. He helped me in a way that I will forever be grateful. This was the first Halloween that I could consider pleasant." he said, thinking of the bad Halloweens that plagued his past. The troll attacks, the death day party, the attack by Peter Pettigrew his third year, the attack by the drunk Karkaroff his fourth year, getting lost in the Forbidden Forest in his fifth year and getting his arm broken, his sixth year when he got hit by both Bludgers in the head after catching the snitch, and his seventh year when he had gotten into a motorbike accident and had found his own whitelighter and then seven months later when he participated in a major battle of the war. He honestly wasn't looking forward to returning to his own time, to become the boy who lived and destroyed the dark lord. He hated his reputation. Just because he had managed to kill a royal git like Moldy Shorts, it didn't matter anymore. Moldy Shorts was dead. End of Story.

Dumbledore nodded before Griffin turned at grabbed a cup of his coffee as he muttered something and pointed his wand at Sirius's cup just as he was about to take a drink.

Sirius was suddenly coughing and pounding on his chest. "Griffin!" he yelled.

Griffin started laughing, really laughing and didn't even notice that Sirius was glaring at him and then began laughing as well. Soon enough, they were laughing so hard that they were holding their sides, trying unsuccessfully to stop.

Soon enough, Dumbledore shot them with calming charms.

Griffin smiled, "Thank you Professor." he said before he pulled out a pack of fags and almost lit up an E (energy-booster) with a stainless steel lighter that had cost him about thirty pounds when Dumbledore glared at him.

"You will be kind and smoke that out of doors." he commanded.

Griffin smiled, Dumbledore might be twenty years younger (give or take a few years) but he still couldn't stand anyone smoking, even if they were Marauder & Co. fags.

It had been surprising how quickly the business had taken off, by the time he was into his seventh year he was already the Co-CEO of a multi-million, multi-national company. He and Sirius eventually bought a shop in muggle London and began making them. They found spells to roll the fags but as the potions for them all had to be made they had hired a group of potioneers to make the specialty potions. He was actually thinking about messing around with a few experiments while he was still here so he could return to his life with a few new products and he was honestly playing around with making a blood-replenishing potion and he was trying to make a wolfsbane potion, which was turning out to be a pretty good idea as he could probably make the price of them more reasonable as he was already making a substantial profit from the ones they had out on the market.

He already offered Remus a position on the board as he could do the paperwork that the two CEO's hated doing.

_'Just One CEO, now.' _he thought sadly, bitterly reminded how cruel fate was.

"Fine, Dumbles." he said before his disappeared and went to the courtyard and lit up.

He hated feeling as though he were betraying Sirius and everyone else by going into the past to escape them and to learn how to deal with everything that had happened to him in the past few months.

He finished the fag before it disintegrated, as did all of his finished fags. He had long since charmed all of the fags that he made himself (he didn't trust anyone with fags except Sirius) to disintegrate once they were done being smoked. It had been proven to be a handy spell more than once, especially the numerous times Snape had tried to give him detention for smoking.

He went back to the Great Hall and ate his breakfast. Although he soon realized that while he was a bit more talented than Sirius, Sirius did have a more vivid imagination - a dangerous one. Fortunately, Sirius was content to let him sweat it out as it built up suspension.

He didn't get his revenge for another week as a classic Marauder. He pranked him. All of his books hit him upside the head whenever he tried to close them. He quickly discovered that fact and negated the spell on every one of his books.

Within the next few weeks, every time he assigned essays it always seemed that Sirius or Lily would offer to help him grade them, except for the sixth year essays and the seventh year essays.

He was grading them, in a T-shirt and jeans as he was finished with teaching for the day, when Lily came in.

"Professor?"

"Lily?" he asked, looking up and noticing her standing in the doorway to his classroom as classes had ended perhaps an hour before. "What's wrong?"

"Might I ask you something?" she asked as she came in and up to his desk.

"Of course." he said, sensing her worry and apprehensiveness. "Sit." he said as he pointed his wand at the area next to his desk and a puffy chair suddenly appeared.

"It's about James."

'Uh-oh. Do I really want to hear this?' he thought before he turned to her and said. "Lily, what's going on?"

"James wants to go out on a date during the next Hogsmede weekend."

"The one this weekend?"

"Yes."

"What's the problem then? You like him, don't you?" he asked.

"Well, yes, and he has behaved much more than what he had last year. Especially after the absolutely awful things that Severus said to me after OWLs."

Harry knew that his mother had been friends with Snape before then so he wasn't surprised by what she was saying. "Then, might I suggest that you go on the date with him? You have to give a guy a chance."

"When did you become so wise?" she asked.

Harry smiled, "I'm not so sure, my first girlfriend told me the same about going out with my first boyfriend. I was trying to decide whether or not to go out on a date with Ted."

"Ted? His name is Ted?"

"Was. Car accident." he said. "Lily, the point is that I think that you should just go ahead and go for it. Don't judge a book by its cover, especially a Potter."

Lily smiled one of her thousand-watt smiles that he was beginning to recognize as his own smile when he was really smiling. He didn't know what to think half of the time about his parents or Remus but he was starting to think of Sirius as his Sirius and his godfather as two different people as technically they were.

"Thank you Griff." she said gratefully, knowing that even though she initially felt a little weird about the fact that he had dated both but she also realized that he couldn't help who he fell for.

"If you want, we could double-date. Me an' Sirius with you and James." he offered shyly.

Lily smiled, "Sure, as long as the two of you don't end up snogging each other half-way through the date."

"Should I be warned then? Or, should I warn Sirius to lay off?" he asked as he wrote the score for the essay he finished grading.

Lily blushed as she thought about the many times that she had been grading papers with Griffin and Sirius when Sirius would begin his antics that more often than not ended with Griff pinned and Sirius having "fun" with him and playing tonsil-hockey.

What she didn't know was that Sirius often did that just as they finished grading the essays and even on purpose. After she left, Sirius and Griff would talk - just talk.

They talked about their families, although Sirius seemed ready to curse something when Griff told him about his mother's family. (Griff had similar feelings when Sirius told him about his dear old mum.)

read

and

review!

I know that I haven't updated in a while, but hopefully this kinda makes up for it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Basically: It's her sandbox, I'm just playing in it for a little bit.

VV - This is a sort of - PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Chapter. Enjoy! It's my longest yet and might make up for the EXTREMELY short APLR Chapter I posted.

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER THIRTEEN - Christmas

Christmas brought a new change for Griff. In the past he stayed at Hogwarts, but this year he had been invited to go to Potter Manor to spend Christmas with the Potters and Sirius.

When they got off the train, Gideon immediately noticed that his fellow heir was a lot more relaxed than he had been at school. Even at the distance, it was clear that he was now officially a teenager.

He saw Sirius run, or rather try to run off of the train when he was pulled back with what was probably a combination spell of mobilicorpus and the summoning charm. He saw Griff (as Jamie was now calling him in his letters) wrap his free arm around Sirius's waist and pull him close as they walked onto the platform. James stood near the two shaking his head in exasperation.

Griff walked with Sirius over to his fellow heir and the woman he could only assume to be his wife, and his grandmother, Sophia.

Sophia, the woman who was the cause behind his flying skills; she had been one of the first witches to win at the Quidditch World Cup, which was amazing. She was also the reason why Hufflepuff had won seven House Cups and six Quidditch Cups during her years at Hogwarts.

"You must be Professor Michaels, I have heard so much about you." she said warmly as he pulled his arm from around Sirius and grinned.

"Hopefully nothing bad? And please, call me Griff or at least Griffin." he offered as they shook hands.

Sophia saw the edge of the scars underneath the leather bands; they were pink and looked as though they were finally healing. "You look well." she commented in such a way that Griffin couldn't help but understand.

"Yes ma'am."

"Sophia, please." she insisted. "Gideon insisted we take the car, so we need to be going." she said as they all nodded and made their way through the barrier, although once they got to the parking lot Griffin grinned and got out his shrunken motorbike.

He returned it to its normal size and pulled on his helmet. "Are we going to be going?" he asked.

Sirius looked at the motorbike hungrily, "M - m - motor…." he said gob smacked.

James smiled, "Come on Paddy, we need to get going." he said as he had to drag Sirius away from the motorbike.

Gideon looked at the bike with a critical eye, "Is that thing safe?"

"I've only crashed once, and that was because I misjudged a turn and I flipped." he said and Gideon could see some light scratches on the body of the bike.

"Follow us then, or do you need to fill up before we leave London?" he asked.

Harry looked at the fuel gage; it was almost completely filled thanks to a temporary replenishing charm that he had put on the tank for his stay in the past. He planned on cancelling it as soon as he returned to the future and to his own time, where he could access his muggle bank account. "No, I'm good as long as we don't drive back to Scotland." he said.

Gideon smiled and got into the car, started it, and led the way to Potter Manor. It was a beautiful home with a Grecian feel to it while on the outside it looked like any other thirty-room manor built two hundred years earlier.

He parked his bike next to their car in the garage which might have been a carriage house when the house was first built.

Sirius ran over to him and then proceeded to shove him out of the way so he could look at the bike. He then turned back to Griff a moment later with a smile on his face. "Griff, have I told you how much I love you?" he asked.

Griff laughed as Sirius ran over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, "Not today."

James laughed as he saw Sirius lean against him and looked up at him innocently, a sure sign that Sirius was going to ask him something. Of course, the last time Sirius had pulled that on him he had just gotten a new broomstick and Sirius hadn't had his arms around his waist.

"Griff?"

"Yes?"

"Can I drive your motorbike?"

"Do you know how?" he asked as he stole a questioning glance over to James who immediately shook his head.

"Not exactly, but you could teach me."

Griff smiled, "And what happens when you crash? This is my second bike, Sirius. The first one was an old used one that I gave to a magical friend's dad. He's done wonders to it."

Gideon looked at him suspiciously, "You do realize that that is illegal?"

Griff smirked, "It's not illegal until you get caught."

Sirius exchanged grins with James, it was a good motto for troublemakers.

Gideon smiled, "The lessons can wait. Let's get everyone settled." he said as he led the way to the house and Griff had the three trunks out in front of him and he was waving his wand like a baton.

"Mrs. Potter?" Sirius asked as they got closer to the house.

"Yes?"

"With three people over-age here, does that mean that we can use magic?" Sirius asked.

James looked at his mother, "Yes, does it?"

"I don't know, Gideon?"

"Griffin?" Gideon further asked.

Griffin smiled as he changed his hair color to bright green and his eyes to blue. "I think they're around magic whether they want it or not. I suppose that Sirius could, only if I'm around."

Sirius grinned evilly and a flash later, Griffin was wearing naught but a pair of shorts.

"Sirius!" he yelled while Sophia and Gideon saw the mysterious tattoo on his back before he magicked his clothes back on. Only to see that they were at least a size too small. It didn't make much of a difference for his shirt as he preferred looser shirts but his pants were like a second skin on him and instead of his normal black leather shoes, he saw calf-high dragon hide boots.

"Nice." Sophia admired as she looked at the shirt he had on, black with a silver Hungarian Horntail on the back.

Griff groaned and tossed Sophia his wand before he ran after Sirius. "Sirius!"

"What?" Sirius asked innocently before he raced away.

They got to the wood before Griff tackled him and took Sirius's wand from him.

James looked at his parents, "Should we follow?"

Gideon sensed his fellow heir, "No, they'll be alright. Sirius might be a little bruised, but he should be fine."

James looked at his parents doubtfully, "Of course he will." he said before he went inside.

* * *

Line Breaker

* * *

Griff pinned Sirius, who looked a little scared before he began to unbutton his shirt and threw it off before he leaned down over him and began kissing him.

Sirius, meantime, had something else on his mind as he squeezed his butt through the pants. "Griff, let's…"

Griff shook his head, "No, not yet. Kissing." he said as he moved down his throat and then, much to Sirius's delight, came back up and soon enough they were simply making out.

That night, he was downstairs in the kitchen when Sophia came through the door that led to the dining room. "Griffin?"

"Hello Mrs. Potter." he said as he turned his gaze back down onto the table.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Griff shook his head, "No." he said hollowly as he closed his eyes and his hair lengthened to hide his eyes.

"Griffin, if you need someone to talk to - I'm here." she offered.

Griff nodded, "I'm just so tired right now."

"Then sleep."

"I can't. Trust me, I've tried." he said.

"Maybe if Sirius was next to you? There are nights I can't sleep unless I'm in Gideon's arms." she commented.

"You'd be okay with that? I mean, I know that some people think that I'm a freak for having the feelings that I do." he said as he looked at her.

"Love knows no bounds." she said. "I'll go get Sirius." she said, even as Sirius seemed to appear at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Mrs. Potter." he said sheepishly.

"His bedroom is for sleeping only." she warned.

"Yes ma'am." he said as he walked through the doorway to see a literally exhausted Griff sitting at the table staring at a glass of water. "Griff?"

Griff looked up and saw Sirius standing there, "Oh, hey Sirius." he said. "I'll leave now." he said as he stood up and went to his room, barely noticing that Sirius was following him.

"Sirius?" he asked as he turned around, taking his shirt off and looking over at Sirius who was on the other side of the bed ready to crawl in. "What's going on?"

"I want you to have a good sleep." he said shyly.

Griff smiled, "Thanks Sirius." he said as he crawled under the covers and Sirius did the same and soon enough they were asleep.

o-o-o

The next morning Sophia and Gideon awoke early and noticed that Griff and Sirius were still asleep, although Griff and Sirius appeared to just be holding each other.

"Do you think it's wise to let them sleep together?" Gideon asked his wife.

Sophia nodded, "If they only sleep, I won't have a problem with it." she said. "Besides, you didn't see Griffin last night. He was a mess."

"A mess?"

"Yes, he looked exhausted but he said that he couldn't sleep."

Gideon nodded, "I wonder if we have any sleeping potion around here."

"No."

"But-"

"Gideon. No." she said firmly before Griffin came into the kitchen. His hair was a mess and his drawstring pajama pants were slung on his waist, and through the wife-beater shirt Sophia could see the six-pack of abs he had. "Good morning Griffin."

He nodded as he sat down at the table next to her. "Before you even ask, Sir, I have no intentions of "hitting a home-run" while in your house. I don't think that I'm ready for that. If we're still together in a few months I might start to think about it. I don't do the whole sleep and leave thing." he said, much to Sophia's approval.

Gideon nodded, "Fine." he said as he went over to the counter just as the kettle whistled. "Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee." he said. "Uh, I normally work out in the mornings…" he trailed off before slightly blushing.

Sophia nodded, "We have an entire estate at your disposal." she said before he suddenly appeared in converse sneakers and a sweat suit.

"Can I ask for the coffee later?" he asked as he stood up.

Gideon smiled, "Sure."

Griff nodded and ran outside and began running until his legs were screaming which wasn't that much later as he ran as fast as he possibly could.

When he got back inside he was greeted by Sirius and James arguing over something and Sophia and Gideon doing what looked like paperwork at the kitchen table.

Sophia smiled warmly at him and he plopped down onto a chair just as his legs gave out. "Have a good run?"

"Worn out. Please ask later." he said as he closed his eyes and pointed his wand at himself and magically cleaned himself. "Tha' `s be'er." he slurred.

Sophia looked at him with some concern, "Griffin, how many fingers am I holding up?" she asked as she held out an open hand.

Griff squinted and turned his head sideways, "Ten?" he said before he scoffed. "Wait, tha' `s no' possible." he said as he looked at her before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor in a pile of bones.

"Griff!" Sirius said as he leaned over him.

"Siri-" he said before Sophia pointed her wand at him and tore off his shirt. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

Gideon laughed, "She's a trained medic, Griffin."

Griff looked at him, "Bloody-" he said before Sirius helped him stand. "Wha' `appened?" he asked Sirius. "We makin' out again?"

Sirius shook his head and led him to the guest room and to his bed. "Bed."

Griffin smiled, "Good idea." he said as he pulled Sirius down and kissed him passionately and Sirius pushed himself off of Griff.

"No Griff. You're sick."

"Never get sick." he said, sounding amazingly like a four year old.

"Griff. No." Sirius said. "Besides, you were saying that you were tired."

Griff suddenly felt tired, "Guess so, thank Sirius." he said as he took off his shoes and pants before crawled underneath the covers and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Line Breaker

* * *

The next few days were a blur for our favorite DADA Professor. He barely remembered anything from that morning and it was discovered by Sophia that he had a toxin in his bloodstream, one with a delayed reaction.

They all knew of Voldemort, but until that moment they hadn't realized the extent that some would go just to get into his favor.

James looked at his mother with concern, "Mum, will he be alright?"

Sophia nodded, "Sure, but I noticed that Sirius hasn't been sleeping very well either. Maybe you should slip something into his drink later?"

"And Dad wonders where I get my streak." James said as he looked into the guest room where Griffin lay on the bed in a deep sleep and Sirius slept on the extra padded (and quite comfortable) bench that had a drawers built into the bottom where Sophia kept linens for the guest room as well as a few quilts. "I don't think I've ever seen Sirius so worried about someone."

"Not surprising, they obviously care for each other."

"Mum, what's really wrong with him? Is it something serious?"

"No, just a poison that causes weakness. It won't do anything to him other than make him sick and give him nightmares."

"How'd it work, do you think?"

"They must have known that he works out. The only thing I can think of is that it settled in his muscles and with enough exertion it released the poison into his system."

"He won't die?"

"No, although his stomach might make him want to when he wakes up," she said in a tone that Gideon knew meant that she sympathized with the teenaged Professor greatly.

"Why?"

"Effect of the poison, I researched it last night. As soon as the fever ends he's going to want to rid his stomach of everything he's ever eaten during his entire life."

James winced in sympathy. "Bet that's going to suck."

"Yes, it probably will." she said as Sirius suddenly ran past them and into the bathroom where they heard him begin to vomit into what they hoped to be the toilet.

Sophia looked at the door with concern before she seemed to make up her mind and went into his room where he was still asleep. She cast a few diagnostic spells and saw an aura appear over his right (what other?) elbow.

She frowned as Fawkes suddenly appeared with Gideon.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I…I don't know." she said as she cast the spell again.

Fawkes looked at it, 'This is my work, but that is impossible. This is at least five years old, I have only just met this hatchling.' he thought as he looked at the heir curiously before he did what he had only dared to do with Godric.

Harry opened his eyes wide as he stiffened and allowed for Fawkes to view his memories about how he was the son of James Potter, before he threw Fawkes out of his mind.

"Fawkes, what did you see?" Gideon asked.

:He was bitten by a snake on his arm. He barely survived. This heir is strong.: Fawkes said as he flew up and disappeared in a flash of fire. He had a lot to think about, thoughts that no other heir had the right to view.

* * *

Line Breaker

* * *

Griffin woke up, groaning. For the first time in four days he was completely lucid. Then he felt his stomach rebel. "Gonna be sick." he said before a bucket appeared in front of him and he promptly emptied his stomach.

James and his father walked out of the room, the sounds of retching coming from Griff's room made all of them nauseous out of sympathy.

"I'd really hate to be him right now." James commented as he and his father went into the kitchen.

Griffin stumbled into the kitchen about ten minutes later after making a quick trip to the bathroom and Sirius wasn't too far behind him. "What day 's it?" he asked.

Gideon smiled, "Two days before Christmas. You've been ill."

Griffin nodded, "I hate being sick. Been too sick too often." he complained as he sat down at the table.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Poison?"

"Have you had the nightmares yet?"

Griff shook his head, "No sir."

"Then it's still in your system, or your Occlumency shields are remarkable. Rumor has it that sevens can block it."

Sirius frowned, "I thought you said that you were a six?"

"Guess I've improved." Griff said as he shrugged and some dry toast and water was placed in front of him. "Thank you."

Gideon nodded, "You're quite welcome."

The next two days seemed to go by rather quickly and Griff experienced bitter sweet memories of his grandparents. He really hadn't realized just how much he had to miss until he experienced it. He knew he was going to have to tell his grandparents the truth about him before he left. He owed it to them, so he felt.

He and Sirius had been pushed under the mistletoe by James and Sophia and Gideon clicked a few pictures before they realized what the Potters had done.

Out of revenge, he and Sirius teamed up to get Sophia and Gideon under the mistletoe. James had snapped the pictures then.

Then, on Christmas morning, Griff awoke with a migraine and it was turned into a continuous river of pain when Sirius and James woke up.

"Griff, are you alright?" Sophia asked partially worried as she and her husband walked into Griffin's room after hearing a loud wince coming from behind the closed door.

Gideon looked at him, he could sympathize with the amount of pain that Griffin was in if only for the reasoning that anything that could make someone who could feel the Cruciatus like he had and not let out a sound while feeling it and yet let out a sound when he had a headache – well, it had to be a powerful one. "Does it feel like your head's being torn apart?"

He nodded.

"It's just your Occlumency walls blocking the nightmares. Although, we can't give you anything for the nightmares, a simple pain relieving potion might help in taking away some of the pain."

Harry looked at him as though he was looking at a miracle even though his head screamed in protest of the movement. "Really?"

"Yes, that is _if_ you want a potion. I know _some_," she said as she looked at her husband pointedly; Gideon returned her look with the most innocent look possible – one that he couldn't pull off though, "who refuse to take pain relievers and then spend the next few days wincing at every loud noise."

"I'll take the potion. I know when to say when." He said before she gave him the potion she had summoned and he downed it in a matter of moments. He all but sighed in relief as the worst of the pain went away. The pain that was left was more of an annoyance than actual pain.

"Thank you." He said as Gideon left the room.

"You're welcome," Sophia said as she shut the door and hit it with a few privacy spells, "but you can thank me by telling me how my grandson came into the past."

Harry was shocked, and only his Occlumency helped him hide it. "How?"

"You really thought that _I_ wouldn't notice. What am I, senile in my old age?"

Harry looked down, suddenly finding his hands to be the most interesting thing to look at in the entire room.

"We're not around, are we?" she concluded as she sat down on a chair next to his bed while he sat down on his bed.

"No."

"Voldemort or his junior lackeys?"

Harry looked at her, "Voldemort and the entire Inner Circle." He said with pride.

Sophia nodded, "When?"

"Less than a month after I'm born, it makes Mum and Dad go into hiding."

"Here?"

He shook his head, " The summer cottage on the other side of the village. My nursery will be in your room. My godfather told me that it made my mother think that, in a way, you were watching over me."

"Gideon told me that you have Wiccan witches in your ancestry, from what side?"

"My mother's."

"And James told me that you have at least two tattoos." She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

"And your mother approved?"

Harry looked down at his hands again.

"Who?" she asked, the knowledge that her son would join her in the afterlife too soon after her own death was almost unbearable considering the teen who sat on the bed in front of her was the same one who grew up without knowing his parents or his grandparents – until now anyway.

"Voldemort himself," He said quietly.

Sophia nodded, "You act like James, but you've got what I hope to be my strength. You have to be strong to be willing to come into the past where you are surely seeing everything that you've never had."

Harry nodded, "I just wanted to go somewhere where I wasn't known for my acts during the war. I just wanted to be me without anyone saying that I was wrong because of it."

"The war lasts that long?"

Harry shook his head, "Not as long as you think. We had a thirteen year break in the middle of it."

"How?"

"Are you familiar with the term, Horcrux?"

Sophia paled, "He made them?"

Harry nodded, "It took us a long time to figure out where and what they were. Plus we had to figure out a way to destroy them."

"Safely, I hope."

Harry nodded, "That too."

"And Albus?"

Harry couldn't help it when the look of pure disgust crept across his face, "That son of a bitch can rot in hell for all I care."

"And yet, you're working for him."

"I don't have to like him." he said stiffly.

"He kept something from you, didn't he?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

She shook her head, "He alienated himself then. That fool. He thinks that by keeping everyone in the dark, he's saving our lives."

"When, in reality, he's doing everything but. I can see Threstrals."

She nodded her head sadly, "Too many of us can." she said. "Friends?"

"Some."

"Family?"

"Some." he said. "I summoned an Angel of Destiny to me…by the time I get back…" he said as his voice broke and Sophia hugged him. "He'll be…"

"Shhh." she said comfortingly as she began to rock him back and forth as tears sprung from her grandson's eyes. "It will get better someday."

Harry nodded into her shoulder, "At least you know what to say."

"And how to say it?"

Harry nodded again and she held him until she felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest that told her he had fallen asleep. She put him gently back down on the bed and just watched him sleep for a few minutes, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do so again until he was a month old and barely a newborn. She'd have to make sure to write him all she could while he was here as she doubted that he would still be here by the next school year.

A few hours later presents were finally exchanged and Sophia had been given a pensieve memory Harry had of one of his happiest memories – his 16th birthday with Ted, Sirius and his family (The Michaels Clan). It was mostly so she wouldn't forget him and mainly because he hadn't known what else he could give her without it seeming to be something overly extravagant.

James got a "detention waiver" ticket that would let him out of one detention with Griffin – he already promised that he'd use it soon.

Sirius was given motorbike lessons, especially how to ride one. Griff figured that he could use the practice - especially if Sirius was to go to the future with him – if that Angel had been right in anyway.

Gideon… well, Gideon had been the tough one to figure out. He hadn't known what to get his fellow heir of Gryffindor until he'd found the Wiccan spell that would allow for Godric to go to the frame in Potter Manor. The odd part was that Godric had been particularly demanding about what was the background for the frame. He'd said above all else he missed being able to be out in the sunny courtyard of Hogwarts, so that was what Griffin had made sure to have painted - with a bench.

Needless to say, Gideon would have been willing to kiss his boots out of gratitude. The man looked like he was five and had been told that Christmas had come early or something to that degree. He'd jumped off of the chair and hugged Griff until the poor teen's face was almost blue from not being able to breathe.

Sirius had even gotten a picture.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Basically: It's her sandbox, I'm just playing in it for a little bit.

VV - Hurrary! School is back in session and the internet here isn't busted!

o-0-O-0-o

Chapter Fourteen – Three Generations, Chris and Knowledge

If anyone had told him five years ago that he would be spending his eighteenth Christmas with his grandparents, father, and boyfriend he would have said that he would have had to have been dead first. Three years ago, he would have said that he used the Resurrection Stone. Last year, he would have asked how long did it take for him to make the calculations.

But now it was different. Now he was actually experiencing it. He was learning that half of him wasn't here - the half that loved potions, had a killer memory and had a devious sense of humor that could only be found in the Evans family line or even just in his mother.

Sophia noticed her grandson's slight sadness and longing and frowned when she did not understand what was going on. Of course, she knew that it might be something of a future influence but she had her doubts about that still.

She followed him into the kitchen while James, Gideon and Sirius were watching a film on their old fashioned movie projector that she and Gideon had procured in the late 30s - it was an old favorite, Gone with the Wind that they were indulging her by watching.

"Are you alright?"

Gryffin nodded and then shook his head, "I don't really know."

"You feel like something is missing, don't you?"

He nodded, "I just wanted things to go a certain way and for me to live my life in a certain way. I've seen war and I know it's atrocities and I feel that if I allow myself to indulge in something as simple as a holiday that I'm betraying everyone I've ever fought with."

"You've fought for so long you don't know what to do with yourself now that you're actually being given the opportunity to partake in peace - or at the very least a time out."

Griffin nodded, "I suppose that that would sum it up better than anything that I could ever say."

She smiled lightly, "Life is always complicated and is always changing. When it does change it is better to just let it change rather than try to fight it. It is a useless endeavor when one tries to stop the flow of change."

Griffin frowned, "It would be different if I couldn't sense your worry for me."

"Sense it?"

"I'm an Empath."

"Naturally?"

Griffin shook his head, "I wasn't that lucky. I got cursed shortly before I turned sixteen."

Sophia shook her head, "I know of no such curse."

Griffin shrugged, "It was war and everyone wanted something up on everyone else. Curses were invented overnight to suit the needs and requirements of those in the battlefields." he explained.

"Do you know many Empaths?"

Griffin nodded his head, he really did if one were to consider that he didn't know any wizards with his gift but the ones that he knew were of Wiccan heritage. Namely, Chris Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell. "Two actually, only the elder one of them had the sort of control that I had to fight for almost overnight. The younger hadn't been pressured into learning how to control the emotions he was getting from others and from himself."

Sophia nodded and put the requested popcorn onto the stove. "Are they Wizard or Wiccan?" she asked before she noticed the confused look on his face. "Gideon told me about your unique history. I did some research and I was hoping that your Empath ability was from that side of your family."

Griffin shook his head, "Sorry. They are Wiccan."

"Never apologize for something that is out of your control. Offer condolences or congratulations if appropriate but never apologize." she said sternly.

Griff grinned as the popcorn finished popping on the stove.

"Come on, I want to see the rest of my movie." she said and grinned as he held out his arm to escort her. "It's good to know that some people have developed good manners." she said as though relieved.

Griff wasn't about to tell her that Piper Halliwell was not a witch to be crossed when she was teaching one manners. She'd stuck him to his chair until the lesson was concluded - and then she tested him everyday for the next month that they saw each other about what he learned. He'd passed and he'd never been more thankful for his mother's memory that she'd passed down to him … although that could have been from both of his parents now that he thought about it.

The movie was everything Sophia said it would be - a classic.

The next few days, while Sirius and James spent time on their own - evidentally trying to figure out how to use the voucher for everything it was worth - Harry, Gideon and Sophia spent as much time as they could together. Talking about anything and everything that they could think of.

Then Harry proposed they visit the Halliwells of this time period - soon.

Never before had the two Potters so quickly agreed and they agreed to make plans for Easter.

Harry would call Leo - maybe.

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat up late in the living room of Godric's Hollow. He'd been forced to have a test right before the vacation as he knew how "well" students studied when they had better things on their minds. Now, he was stuck grading the tests.

He really should have just made it for extra credit for as well as they'd done on it. Abysmal.

Gideon and James had been up talking when they noticed that the living room light was still on. The two Potters frowned as they walked into the room to see Micheals sitting at the small desk with a large pile of papers around him. His hair was standing on end and he had smudges of ink over his face when he'd evidently tried to cover up a yawn.

"Professor?" James asked almost hesitantly as they walked over to him.

Harry looked up, "Oh, hey."

"Tired?" Gideon asked with a smile.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Brats did absolutely pathetic on the test too."

James frowned, his year had been the only one that he knew of to have been tested right before Christmas. "Wait, us?"

Harry couldn't contain his grin.

"I've never failed a test and I didn't start on the 19th!" James insisted as he ran over to the stack of graded papers. "An A! I've never!" ***** - see AN below

"Continue that statement and you'll find yourself on the receiving end of a prank, Mr. Potter." he said as he sighed, thinking about Chris and what all he must have put up with when he'd come back into the past.

"But! Extra Credit! You do extra credit right?" James asked, almost desperately. He prided himself on few things in this life and his DADA perfect score was one of them.

Harry shook his head, he had no idea how like Hermione James could be. Not that he'd ever wanted to know. "You will be able to make it up."

"Evans! My beautiful Lily Flower! You didn't even spare her the cruel fate of an "A"! Merlin must be rolling in his grave by at this injustice!" he cried as he looked through the papers again.

"Perhaps if one had taken my warning seriously, then maybe even one of you would have beaten Severus Snape's "EE" for the exam."

James looked at him in anguish. "Beaten by Snape! You had to save the worst news for the last, didn't you?"

Harry sighed, mentally wanting to scream for his whitelighter. "You will cease and desist for your attitude Mr. Potter."

"But… Snape!"

"James. Bed. Now." Gideon said with a tone of voice that did not call for one's argument.

James grunted and went to bed, mumbling something about 'stupid teachers'.

Gideon looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry about him."

"It's ok, James can be a handful. I understand."

"Yeah, hopefully his own children won't be like him." Gideon said sighing as he revealed the one clue that Harry needed - Sophia hadn't told him.

Harry couldn't help but nod agreement, "Children, at times, surpass a parent's expectations."

"We only expected him to be healthy. He's definitely surpassed anything we could have hoped for. It took us so long to have him… we were nearing our seventies, you know."

Harry nodded, "Sophia mentioned it."

"Hopefully, we will get to hold our first granddaughter."

Harry nearly winced at the term "granddaughter", he was _definitely_ male. He'd had the girlfriends (and boyfriends) to prove it. The worst part was that he could sense Gideon's longing for his eventual grandchild and that just made it hurt worse.

He briefly wondered if Chris had ever had to deal with these sort of expectations. 'I don't know what would be worse, feeling my grandparents longing or feeling my aunts' sex drives.' he thought while he mentally shuddered as he yawned violently.

"Well, I suppose that I shall have to bid you a good night. May tomorrow bring you a greater promise for the future."

"And you." Harry said before he went back to grading his papers.

He finished about three AM, not wanting to go to bed beforehand and collapsed on his bed, not noticing that it wasn't his bed or that he'd awoken a startled James who quickly realized that the big lump on the end of his bed was his Defense Professor. He shrugged, dragged Micheals to the floor (who didn't even awake for that) and put a pillow under his head and threw a light blanket over him.

It was eerie how similar they were when neither of them wanted to wake up.

Gryffin awoke the next morning with a crick in his back and staring at the wall. He groaned, "The Hell?"

"Good morning Professor!" James said cheerfully from his position on his bed.

"James? What are you doing in my room?"

"Er, my room Professor." James retorted.

Gryffin looked around himself. "The Hell?" he repeated. "Ow." he said as he tried to pop his spine back into place.

"Prof, you take the cake."

Griff glared at him, "What?"

"Yeah, you didn't even wake up after I shoved you off my bed."

"Never be a teacher… again." he muttered as he sat up from the floor before arching back and popping his spine back into its proper position.

"Thank Merlin no amount of money on the planet could ever get a Marauder to become a teacher." James said with a grin.

Griffin shook his head, as he crossed his legs and sat Indian Style. "Yeah… and you really think that teaching was my first idea?"

"It wasn't?"

"I made a promise. One year of teaching. Then I am gone before Moldy shorts finally decides to make good on his promise to rid the earth of me."

"You think he will?"

"I'd rather take him with me… but if he gets the chance. Hell, I'd do the same." he admitted, not saying that Voldie had tried to take Harry with him when he'd kicked the bucket. He'd had been legally dead for nearly three minutes before Wyatt's CPR had finally kicked in and started working. Afterwards, the White lighter / EMT / Medical School Student had taught several people how to do CPR correctly - if it was good enough to save their hero's life then it was good enough to learn it.

James nodded pensively, "I guess. Anyway, go back to your own room before my mom asks if you're sleeping with two boys in this house."

Griffin all but ran out, he REALLY didn't need THAT mental image. 'Chris had it worse. Chris had it worse. Chris had it worse.' he repeated over and over in his head. 'This isn't working!'

He grabbed his sweats and went out for a run.

MEANTIME… In San Francisco…

(Because I just had to do this, and YES I do know that the timelines are F'd Up with me doing this. Just pretend that it all makes sense.)

Chris Perry looked around the Golden Gate Bridge as he orbed around the past. He'd only been here for a few hours but already he knew that he would have to get ready to save his Aunt Paige from her death. Unfortunately (or Fortunately depending on one's point of view) he'd arrived with about five months to spare before that would happen. He had gained valuable time through his mistake in calculations.

It was about then that he began to feel the ringing in his head that came from one of his charges being in some sort of mental distress. He shook his shaggy brown haired head, that didn't make any sense. None of his charges were even alive in this time period (at least as far as he knew. He knew that he was about two years older than his oldest charge - Harry Potter - but Harry had been born in 1980 and this was early 1977! He still had another few years before that happened.

'This isn't making sense.' he thought as he orbed again.

He could still remember how he and Harry had first met. The idiot had crashed his motorcycle - literally crashed it - and Chris had gone to try to help in whatever capacity he could. The Empath had said two words that made Chris smile "Fucking Angel". It reminded him that there was still some good in the world, even if Wyatt had turned soundly evil by that time.

He'd had to use potions and a Phoenix Bird to heal his charge. His Dad had been going to teach him how to heal but then the Heavens locked up… Leo hadn't cared anymore. Wyatt was his failure.

Harry had quickly declared his neutrality but that all changed when Wyatt went after Ginny Weasley (Harry's girlfriend of several years). Harry had died when he took away Wyatt's stolen immortality. Using his own mortality as a weapon.

Things would change.

Wyatt would be good.

BACK TO GODRIC'S HOLLOW

Sophia smiled as she saw her grandson return to the house, "Have a good run?"

"Yeah." he said as he moved over to the sink and stuck his head under the faucet, cooling himself down by a few degrees. "Thanks for the ward around your property by the way."

"Ward?"

"On the paths. The snow repelling ones." he said as he removed his head from underneath the faucet before leaning down to drink a couple of swallows of water before he turned off the water and turned to face his grandmother. He made no move to dry it as not only was he quite warm but the kitchen was as well.

Sophia nodded her understanding, "Ah yes. That's Gideon's handiwork for you. The man hates walking through snow if he doesn't have to."

Harry grinned, "Guess my grandfather is something of a selfish genius. Are you planning on telling him?"

"That you're from the future?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I love him, Merlin knows, but … he's set on having a granddaughter. I don't think I want to break his head."

"You mean his heart."

"No, his head." she said seriously.

Harry hugged her, "I love you Ma-Mere." he whispered into her ear before he ran past Sirius who looked to be just entering the kitchen - instead of having heard the entire conversation.

**** = for those that don't remember the grading system.

O - 100% to 91%

EE - 90% to 81%

A - 80% to 71%

P - 70% to 61%

D - 60% to 51%

T - 50% and below

AN: It's short but I'm a little tired of this chapter. It took FOREVER to pull out. The last one came out like water from a spigot and this one was like pulling teeth. GRR!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Basically: It's her sandbox, I'm just playing in it for a little bit.

This is a little crossover-ish but I still don't know if I should move the category to crossover. So for now, it stays where it is.

**I Know - Chris and Sirius**

Sirius didn't know how to react now that he had found out about his professor's former/current life and his true reasons for being in Godric's Hollow for this season.

He wasn't sure just what he was supposed to say. Things were too complicated for him to just ignore what he had overheard. How could he contemplate a world where the Potters had GRANDCHILDREN! He was even more confounded by the fact that he was dating James's son.

On one hand, he felt as though he were betraying his best friend but in the same instance he also felt like he wanted this more than anything he had ever known. He wasn't one to miss an opportunity for love, no more so than any other person that he knew.

Gryff was an empath, which was something that nearly astounded him. Yet at the same time, he couldn't imagine having that sort of gift forced upon him. He knew from visuals that teenagers were prone to experiencing all types of emotions in a matter of moments and he couldn't imagine being able to actually sense all of those types of emotions.

He shuddered and then froze, Gryff had felt _his_ emotions!

Thus, he did the only thing he could think of doing. He avoided Gryff altogether. He spent more time with James planning pranks than he would ever admit to doing.

Gryffin hadn't really noticed Sirius's behavior, he'd been sidetracked by his grandmother and his grandfather had wanted to ask him about how he'd grown up (he gave the PG version, not telling his grandfather certain things that he knew Gideon didn't want to hear) so they spent a lot of time together.

Be it true to being a Potter, it took not being able to sleep to make Gryffin finally realize that he hadn't seen his boyfriend in two and a half days. Not since the day after Christmas.

He moved about the house and shook his head several times, nothing was really making any sort of sense. Why would Sirius avoid him?

He went outside and looked up at the clear winter's night sky. He was in his pajamas even though he'd slipped on his motorcycle boots. He couldn't help but get out a smoke that would warm him up a bit. True, he was used to Scottish Winters and the winter was less fierce in Wales and bit less on his outer extremities - nonetheless he was thankful to be just a tad bit warmer.

He looked up and was amazed, the sky hadn't really changed at all during the next twenty-odd years but it was still a miraculous sight. He remember once telling Chris that it wasn't people that humbled him but being able to look up at the heavens and know that they were all just little fish in an ocean. Nothing more humbling than that.

He turned when he heard a noise behind him, Sirius.

"Siri-"

"Are you James's son?" the Gryffindor asked with a look of trepidation on his face.

He sighed, "Sirius, I refuse to lie to you…"

"You are then."

He nodded, "Yes."

"Damn, how fucked up is this? I love you!"

Gryffin nodded, "I do too. Sirius, I never meant to fall in love. I meant to come to the past to escape my present if that makes any sort of sense."

Sirius shrugged, "And me? What am I, a distraction?"

Gryff shook his head, "Never."

"You've got to know me… from then."

"I do… but, like I said. I never meant to fall in love. Sure, in the future, I do know you but it's a different you." he said before thinking about what Destiny had told him. '_You'll never know how different._' "You popped into my life for three years, just long enough for the War to catch up and finish it's torment on the Black family."

"What?"

Gryff swore violently, he'd never meant to say that.

"What?"

"I shouldn't tell you."

"Rules are only guidelines."

"Your parents die, supporting but not allying themselves with Voldemort. Your brother dies as a Death Eater Traitor, I guess he realized what he'd gotten himself into and didn't like what he saw. You die before I really get to know you. You were always my dad's best mate, but you didn't really have a lot of contact with me. The War made sure of it."

Sirius nodded. "Alright… so what now?"

Gryff shrugged, "Dunno, I guess we need to think. Are you willing to be with me for whatever time I am here?"

"Would you settle for this time only to be with me?" Sirius asked, remembering Gryff's words that he was dead in the future. It was a hard fact to accept but like all who knew their fate, he knew that he couldn't change it.

Gryff smiled sadly as he allowed the cigarette to fall from his hand, allowing it to fall and then disintegrate. "I won't like to, but I must."

Sirius smiled as they stepped closer to one another and hugged, before Gryffin kissed him lightly upon his lips.

What was to come would come but until then, they would enjoy what time they had together.

**SAN FRANCISCO**

Chris Halliwell nearly screamed when the ringing in his head wouldn't go away! He groaned and thought that the Elders had somehow figured out that he was a white lighter (not that far off from the truth actually) and assigned him a charge.

So, he went to the only place he knew he could get some peace.

Godric's Hollow.

As a teen, he'd only been to this place once or twice with Harry and he nearly cringed when he realized that there was a couple feet of snow on the ground. He quickly used a warming spell. True, he did have a jacket on but that didn't help when it was a fair bit under the zero degree Celsius mark.

He walked, and walked, and froze.

He was looking at Harry James Potter.

He stayed long enough for Harry to glance around when he sensed his fellow empath and for his eyes to widen when he saw Chris.

Chris put a finger to his lips as he orbed away.

**GODRIC's HOLLOW**

Harry just saw the Chris that would save Wyatt. The Chris that his whitelighter remembered being once upon a time. Christopher (his own) had told him that Chris had come around the time of their birth to save their brother from turning evil. Christopher had regained the memories of his other self slowly and over time. When he was younger, the memories hadn't been that much different but as Christopher had aged - the memories took a different route. For one thing, Leo wasn't mortal in Chris's life but he was in Christopher's. It pained Christopher to know that his other self had lived with an absent father. Of course, the night he'd regained the memories of his mother's death…

**Teeny Tiny Flashback (B/c I can't think of any other way to write this.)**

Christopher went to sleep the night before his fourteenth birthday, he was exhausted as he and Wyatt had spent the entire night hanging out and playing paintball. Chris used Pink if only to prove to Wyatt that he could hit while Wyatt used a light blue that looked eerily close to the color of his orbs.

The both of them had been covered, although Wyatt's blonde locks were still pink as Chris had thought to cover his hair with a bandanna. (And a helmet as their mom thought that Paintball was dangerous enough with the protective gear.)

He sighed as he went to sleep. Never knowing what he would be dreaming.

_He was downstairs, feeling miserable. He'd become sick so his Aunt Phoebe had taken Pandora, Penelope, Phillipa, (his triplet cousins) and Prue "Mellie" Hallowell (his younger sister) to the mall so they could avoid becoming as seriously ill as Chris was. Wyatt went down to the arcade as he didn't want to go clothes shopping with four girls - Aunt Phoebe didn't count._

_ The child's fever had gotten up to 41 Celsius and all he could swallow was his mom's soup as everything else felt like sandpaper against his throat. _

_ He'd even been moved to the sofa nearest the kitchen so his mom could still attempt to get some work done even while her youngest son was so sick._

_ He was sleeping when he heard the crash. He got up and walked into the kitchen where he saw his mom angrier than she'd been in a while as she blew up demon after demon. _

_ "Mom!" he exclaimed as he used his telekinesis to throw a demon across the room._

_ "Chris!" _

_ He and his mother nodded as one as they began to use their powers to move the demons to the foyer where they would have more room._

_ Most of them had left or been vanquished by the two Halliwells when another, a more powerful demon, threw a fire matrix at his mother._

_ It hit and the demon laughed as his mother fell to the floor._

_ He ran over to her. "Mom!"_

_ "Peanut…" she said as she looked at him with loving eyes. _

_ "Mom! DAD! DAD!" he cried out. "DAD! PLEASE!" he cried out as he projected his feelings of hopelessness and desperation with his plea. _

_ His father, still didn't come._

_ He had to heal her._

_ He raised his hands over his mother's split open chest. He concentrated. _

_ His hands began to glow and his mother seemed to breathe easier. If anything, he was making the passage easier for his mother. Ensuring that her death wasn't painful._

_ Sweat went down his forehead and down his temples, but still he didn't stop. _

_ "Peanut… I love you."_

_ He cried out, he knew how quiet she sounded, and how weak he was. "I love you too Mom. I'm going to heal you."_

_ She smiled sadly, she knew it was her time. "Peanut, stop or you will be coming with me."_

_ He gasped out, "No… Mom…"_

_ She smiled. "Let me go."_

_ His hands stopped glowing… "I love you Mom."_

_ "Be good…"_

_ "Always." he said as tears began to join the sweat going down his face. _

_ Piper Halliwell stilled, and breathed no more._

_ "NO!" he cried out as every piece of glass in the room exploded and rained down to the floor. "MOM!" he sobbed as he buried his head on her shoulder. "MOM! PLEASE NO! Mommy!" _

_ Leo came down five minutes later, he could still feel his son's distress. _

_ He froze when he saw them both on the floor of the foyer. _

_ "No…" he moaned as he ran over to them. _

_ Chris's hands were still glowing, trying to heal his dead mother even as the energy drained from the already sickly child. _

_ Leo orbed his son over to the couch after removing the glass from said couch. Chris was the more powerful out of the two brothers where their wiccan powers were considered but it took a lot out of him to heal. It was one of the reasons why he and Piper had never allowed Chris to do so._

_ Piper was dead and it was his fault. He hadn't come even when he heard Chris's pleas. If he had… Piper would still be alive. _

_ Chris opened his eyes a fraction of an inch, and in his weakened state he didn't know friend from foe. He only saw someone trying to touch his mom. _

_ "NO! DON'T Touch her!" he cried out and threw Leo across the room before falling against the couch in an unnatural sleep brought upon by exhaustion._

End of Flashback

Christopher had very nearly killed his father when he woke up, not being able to determine fact from fantasy. He'd ran to his Mom and Dad's Room and hugged his mother, sobbing into her arms. Then he saw Leo and his mind didn't register that Leo was mortal and had given up his powers to be with his family. He only knew that Leo didn't come…

Not one of the more pleasant memories, obviously.


	16. Chapter 16

Pasts

Things were awkward between Gryff and Sirius at first, the two of them knowing that they had feelings for each other but ever since the revelation that Gryff was from the future - it was awkward.

They continued to try, though. Making out in the den while James was doing homework and then getting caught by Sophia who just shook her head at the two of them.

Gryff graded papers while Sirius did his homework and the two would talk about their past relationships. Or rather, Sirius talked about his past relationships while Gryff closed up like a clam.

"Come on! I've even told you about Remus!" Sirius whined as he lay back on the couch while Gryff sat on the armchair with a lap desk going over the assignments he'd put off to the last minute as it took a lot out of him to read first year handwriting.

Gryff sighed, "I'll tell you about the one who left me."

Sirius frowned there; he couldn't imagine anyone willingly leaving Harry. That was pure sacrilege.

"His name was Ted and he was my first boyfriend - ever."

Ok, now Sirius was starting to understand why Gryff had been so reluctant to talk about him.

"We met at the shop where I worked during the summer." He said remembering

"The place you got your tattoo?"

Gryff nodded. "He'd come in for an eyebrow piercing and I caught him checking me out. We went out for lunch when I had my break."

"Nice place?"

He nodded, "It was OK, until I put my foot in my mouth. We were drinking and I felt the anger of someone nearby, and it became mine. I accused him of thinking that he might want to get me drunk and take advantage of me. I stormed out, ran back to the shop and didn't even care over the fact that I'd left something of mine in his car." Gryff left out the fact that he'd left his cell phone but he really didn't want to try to explain future technology to Sirius.

"It took me three days to apologize, and explain." he said, recalling how Ted had felt obligated to return his phone to him when the older teen had finally gotten the guts to come by the shop three days later and then take him out for dinner - they'd driven to Ted's house and Ted cooked for him. No one else's emotions but theirs.

Harry explained over that dinner that he was an empath, and what had happened. After that, they'd stuck to movies out or museums or even going to see the sights in London then they would go back to Ted's house for a little dinner.

"We dated until school started, and then I would sneak out on the weekends."

"Weren't you noticed?"

"I was a Prefect, but everyone thought that I deserved to be happy." he explained. He could recall how Hermione was happy for him that he'd finally found someone he was willing to sneak out of school for just to spend an hour with. The other Prefects found out and soon enough even Ron - the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain - was covering for him.

"Did you ever, you know, do it?"

He nodded, "Yeah… it was difficult as we both knew that we were in the middle of a war but I wasn't exactly willing to just get over him, no matter our three year age difference."

"And… how did he leave you?"

Harry closed his eyes and bowed his head as he turned away from his papers… "He died." he said quietly.

He could still remember…

_ Harry hung back, as requested, in potions. The class he normally had after Potions was cancelled for the day, so he knew that he and Snape could argue. _

_ "Mr. Potter." Severus said as Harry came up to his desk, he was wearing that infernal necklace again, but he was coming to recognize it as a sign that Harry had gotten a letter from whoever had given him that necklace. _

_ "Yes Professor?" _

_ "Come with me. We're going to see Dumbledore." Snape said. _

_ Harry frowned, "What about, sir?"_

_ "I don't know, Potter. Perhaps we should go to the Headmaster's office to find out why he asked me to bring you." Snape snapped._

_ "Yes Professor." Harry said as the two went to the Headmaster's office, where Harry found Sirius, Remus and Mrs. Weasley. "What's going on?" he asked as he sat down. _

_ "Harry," Professor Dumbledore began. "I'm sorry…"_

_ Harry went numb as he heard "car crash…Theodore Michaels… hospital...dead." He sprang to his feet, "No, no. You're lying. Sirius, tell him. Tell him, he's lying." he said desperately. _

_ "I'm sorry pup." Sirius said solemnly. _

_ "NO! TED ISN'T DEAD! YOU'RE LYING TO ME! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Harry yelled, shaking before he ran out of the office. _

_ "Harry." Sirius said as he tried to follow him, but Harry was simply too fast for him. _

_ Harry was gone. _

_MEANWHILE…_

_ Harry appeared at the hospital where he sensed Theresa - Ted's older sister. He knew this hospital as the one in Godric's Hollow, the one where magical and muggle persons could be treated. It wasn't as large as St. Mungo's but it didn't have to be most of the time._

_ He didn't even have far to walk before he found her in the waiting room. "Teri?" he asked the tall brown haired and grey eyed witch who looked so much like her brother that Harry could barely stand to look at her with the news he'd just received._

_ Theresa looked up to see Harry, pale and shaking. "Harry!"_

_ "Please, please tell me he's okay." he said desperately. _

_ "I'm sorry Harry. We only just got word." she said._

_ Harry paled and fell to the floor, "No! No!" he sobbed hysterically. "NO!" he sobbed just as Ted's parents came into the waiting room with a couple of nurses and doctor. One of the nurses ran over to him and pulled him up, while the doctor pulled a hypodermic out of his pocket and quickly ran over to the broken teen. The lights were beginning to flicker and the windows and instruments began to shake violently._

_ Harry didn't even remember a male nurse pull him to his feet. He just collapsed into the man's chest, sobbing hysterically even as a doctor came and shot him with a sedative. _

_ Theodora Tonks-Michaels looked sadly as her son's "better half" collapsed and was sedated - to prevent his magic from destroying the hospital - before taking him to a curtain surrounded bed. She looked similar to her fair brother - Ted - but was shorter and quite thinner._

_ The three of them immediately went into the enclosure and were there when the mild sedative wore off almost an hour later. It was Theodora who held him as he sobbed until the tears no longer came and he was hiccupping. _

_ Harry pulled himself away, "Thank you, Mrs. Michaels." he said through puffy red eyes. _

_ "Harry, how did you get here so quickly? We only just told Dumbledore a few minutes before you arrived."_

_ Harry thought about it, "I don't know. One minute I was at Hogwarts and the next I was here, wherever here is, anyway." he said as he sat up while she put her arms around him. "I don't even want to be here if it means that he's gone!" he said as his voice broke and Theresa went around to the other side of his bed and hugged him as well. _

_ The grief counselor who was assigned to them by the hospital chose that moment to come into the enclosure. "Excuse me, is this a bad time?" she asked as she saw the young man that she had been warned was sedated an hour earlier after he found out the news, surrounded by the deceased's immediate family._

_ They all looked up, "No, no."_

_ Harry nodded as well, "It doesn't matter when you come. It's still going to be a bad time." he whispered as the two women lay him back down and gently covered him up. He turned on his side - ignoring them._

_ Theresa looked like she wanted to cry, but she wanted to comfort Harry even more. She knew he wouldn't be satisfied staying at Hogwarts while the funeral and burial took place. But they still had to inform Teagan, Tobias and Tanwen about what happened to their older brother._

_ "I'm Mary Brown, I've been assigned to your case." she said. _

_ "Bully for you." Harry said as he closed his eyes and hugged the pillow under his head. _

_ "Harry, she's here to help." Dora said as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. _

_ Harry shrugged it off, "She can't bring him back, so what the fuck does she think that she can help us with!" he snapped as he drew a shaky breath, as though he were about to cry again. _

_ Dora looked at him sadly before she got off his bed and sat down in the chair next to her husband, who immediately put his arms around his wife. _

_ "I'm sorry, but I think I would know if I could do that." she said as she sat down at the only available chair, the one on the other side of Harry's bed. "I haven't even heard how you're related to the deceased."_

_ Harry glared at her, how dare she! "His. Name. Is. Ted."_

_ "Sorry, but how were you…" she asked before Harry buried his face into the pillow. _

_ "Harry and Ted have been dating since July." Theresa supplied quietly. "They moved in together before Harry had to go back to school." _

_ "You're still in school?" she asked before she noticed the uniform that he was wearing. _

_ "I'm a sixth year." he said quietly. "Ted graduated in June." he said so low that she barely heard him. _

_ Mary did the math, they had been dating for about eleven months as it was nearing June. _

_ "I just got his letter this morning!" he yelled into the pillow. "He said he was going to see me tomorrow!" he said. _

_ Theresa came over to him and rubbed his arm, "Harry…"_

_ Harry turned and hugged her tightly, as though afraid that she would disappear if he didn't hold onto her. _

_ They sat there for a half an hour before Harry fell into an exhausted sleep._

_ The day of the burial, it was pouring down raining and even though everyone tried to get Harry underneath one of their umbrellas, Harry refused. _

_ He stood there, soaking wet as Ted was buried, as the rain hid the tears that went down his cheeks._

_ The next day, unfortunately, he had to go back to school and it was then that people began to realize that something had happened to Dumbledore's golden boy. _

_ He only ate when he was forced to eat and only slept when he knew that he was exhausted enough not to dream. Although his teachers didn't really have much to complain about as he threw himself into his school work. Snape couldn't even complain about that as Potter began turning in homework that was far above his previous work. He was forced to give him Os. _

Sirius knew there was more to it than what Harry was willing to reveal but nodded anyway.

They ended their evening in silence.

San Francisco - Chris Halliwell's POV

Chris got a job at P-3 after efficiently lying about his age and was pulling any and all shifts that he could. So what if he worked a 96 hour workweek? He'd been doing so in the future, even if it wasn't all busing tables and cleaning up and stocking. The one day off he'd had this week, he'd been called in because a waitress had gotten sick, Dominic had called him - knowing and desperately hoping that Chris was willing to come in. It helped that he didn't need a lot of sleep as half-white lighter.

Godric's Hollow - 5 AM

Gryff tried to sneak down the stairs at Godric's Hollow.

"And just where do you think you're going?" James asked in a voice that sounded eerily like Gideon's.

Gryff froze, "James! Fancy seeing you awake!"

"Uh huh." James said as he held his glass of water and leaned against the kitchen doorframe.

Gryff sighed, "I'm going out. I'll be back by 10."

"And where are you going?"

Gryff glared at him.

"Especially dressed like that."

Gryff looked down at his clothing, so what if it was a little nice - he was going to P-3. "I have to go meet an old friend. He's in California and doesn't have the time to see me so I said that I would meet him. Understand?"

James nodded, "I guess so, but you owe me for covering for you."

"5 bonus points?"

"Five?"

"It would tie you with Mr. Snape."

James glared at him but knew that Gryff wouldn't go to a full ten. "Fine."

"My thanks, o noble one." he said as he mock-bowed before walking out and apparating.

End of Chapter

Note: You can't complain, this is a pretty long chapter but I started writing this one and the ideas just came pouring out of me. I started writing and before I knew it I had over ten pages with more to come… single spaced in 11 Times New Roman Font. So, I had to look for a stopping point. This one fit.


	17. Chapter 17

Pasts - part 2

Disclaimer - None of it's mine! Or is it….checks papers of ownership to see they say something about how it IS NOT the property of Ven Valerius and it IS the property of JK and whoever really . Okay, so maybe it isn't mine… but some of the plot is.

Gah, two updates written in less than 24 hours! I am shocked.

San Francisco

Gryff got in line at P-3, glad he'd exchanged some pounds for dollars at the local airport, making it seem as though he'd just gotten off the plane. Really, he didn't need a passport when he could apparate somewhere in ten seconds or less.

He went straight to the bar, and found the Charmed Ones in the corner. He didn't see Coop, or Henry but he did see Leo which was something of a comfort as he knew that Piper had married first, followed by Paige and then Pheobe but he'd never known just when they were married - only bringing flowers on the days that Christopher told him to. It wasn't that hard but for their birthdays in the first year he'd known them, he'd purchased crystal wine glasses (sets of 8 with unbreakable charms on them as he knew their family) in their favorite colors but all complimentary as they used them all on special occasions. Blue, Green and Purple.

He waved down the barman - grinned when he realized it was Chris, "Got any ale, mate?"

"Got any ID?" Chris asked before he looked up and nearly had a heart attack. Sitting across from him was the Harry he'd yet to know. The Harry that clearly liked to joke around and… was that a stud in his ear? He could feel Harry's amusement and somehow knew that Harry knew his emotions as well if that smirk on his face was anything to go by. Either that or this Harry could read him like a book too.

"Chris, I'm hurt. Truly." he said as he held a hand to his chest as though mortally wounded. "Come on, I didn't pay the cover fee just to sit around on me heels until you get off work."

Paige, who was walking over to get herself and Phoebe a re-fill, overheard the last part. "You can go now if you want. Piper's already complaining because she's got to pay you overtime."

Chris grimaced, "I…"

"Thank the lovely lady and let's get going. No offense, ma'am but Chris here needs to get the stick out of his arse before I do it for him." Gryff said as he reached across the bar and jabbed his friend on the shoulder. "I'm Gryffin by the way, Gryffin Grigori Michaels."

"Paige Matthews."

"Brilliant. Come on Mate," he said as Chris came out from behind the bar and another took his place with a grin. "Let's… what's the saying… paint the town blue!"

"Red." Chris corrected.

"Details, mate." he said with an exaggerated accent. "Let's go clear it with your boss, then go drinking!"

Chris rolled his eyes as Gryff frog-marched him over to Piper.

Piper glared at him. "And you are?"

"Gryff, was wondering if you'd mind me taking me mate out. The bird with the red hair said it'd be ok but got to get the official from the gaffer…"

Piper looked at Chris who was practically begging her to say no with his eyes and smiled widely, "Sure."

"Brilliant! Bloody Smashing Pub by the way. Name's Ace! Any road, got to get this arse-face some ale before everything goes anti-clockwise." Gryff said as he allowed Chris to clock out and grab his jacket.

"You are such an ass!" Chris exclaimed as Harry looked back to see Piper looking utterly confused.

He couldn't help it, he started laughing as Chris shoved him out of the pub. "Mate! Did you see her face! Brilliant!"

"You are such a div!"

Harry frowned, "I think I find offense to that. Besides, how else was I supposed to get you out of there?"

"You're not the Harry I know, are you?" he asked, he'd been kind of hoping that this was his Harry – the one that had seen two wars in the span of a single lifetime and had sacrificed all he had for both of them. That Harry he could deal with and understand.

Harry shook his head, "Nope! Needed some R&R after wiping the floor with Voldemort, Albus suggested I come back here. I forgot about you… and other you…"

Chris shook his head.

"You do it, you know? You save him."

Chris grinned, "Thanks but don't tell me how-"

"Future Consequences." they finished together.

Harry shook his head, "Your other self was like that too. Never wanted to say when certain things might happen when he broke out the tarot cards. Then I started using them and he… well, he just spent some time getting used to the fact that the younger empaths in the house were psychic."

"You can read the future?"

Harry shrugged and nodded, "Sure, not like it's a big deal. I'm going to marry the love of my life. Whoop de doo!"

"You proposed to Ginny?"

Harry chocked on air, "WHAT?! Me marry that bint? Are you mad?"

"Uh… no. You two were going to get married before you died where I'm from. Well… before Wyatt killed her anyway and drug you into the Wiccan War."

Harry shook his head, "What about Nik Nabokov? Tattoos, piercings, drinking, FUN?!"

"Uh… never heard of any of the first three in relation to you. You have a tattoo?"

Harry shoved up the sleeve of his shirt and showed the tattoo of a panther lurking in tall grass, ready to pounce.

"Whoa, looks ok."

"Just OK? Mate, your Mum had a fit when she saw me with this! She threatened to get it off with a cheese grater if I didn't hide it with my Meta Powers!"

"Meta… Powers?"

Harry groaned, "First you tell me that the other me doesn't have a SINGLE tattoo ANYWHERE but now you tell me that he didn't even know about the fun stuff?! Next thing, you'll tell me that the other me was straight as an arrow!"

"Aren't you?"

Harry groaned, "I like both! I've had SEX with BOTH! And I bloody well lost my virginity to a woman who was ten years my bloody senior!"

Chris gaped at him. "Ok."

Harry growled, "That's it!" he said and apparated them back to P-3 and drug Chris up to the bar. "A triple shot of whisky! Make it three!"

"You're planning on someone else coming?" Chris asked as he sat down next to Harry.

Harry shot back the first two as soon as they were in front of him and then passed the third one to Chris. "Drink up!"

"Uh, I don't think I should be…"

"Now Angel Boy!" Harry ordered. "Or I'll be showing you just how much I-" he began before he saw a girl eyeing Chris. He grinned.

Chris shot the whisky back and groaned when he saw the three sisters wave.

From across the room.

"Chris is annoyed by the Brit." Phoebe translated for her sisters while they sat at their table, a little bored. "The Brit's ticked at Chris for some reason…"

They watched as Harry ordered another few drinks but only took down one this round. Chris tried to nurse his until Harry glared at him and then threw it down the hatch.

A girl came up to Chris and ran her hand down Chris's thigh.

"Chris is interested, and the Brit is… devious about something… he's got something planned." she finished just in time for them to see Harry hit Chris and then shove the girl off of Chris before grabbing him by his collar and effectively shoving his tongue down Chris's throat.

Return to normal POV

Harry enjoyed the kiss, even though it felt like he was kissing his brother but then again wizards liked to inbreed in certain families….

He let Chris go and grinned, "Does that show you how much I like girls?"

Chris punched his arm. "You jerk!"

Harry pretended to be mortally wounded, "You hurt me Chris, you really do. But you should thank me. That girl just wanted to get into your pants."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well… you could be a father before you're even born… I had no idea you were kinky like that." he said with a devious smile.

Chris went green, he NEVER thought he'd hear the word "kinky" come out of Harry's mouth.

Harry laughed as he took a sip of his whisky. "Mate, it's too easy with you! I mean, I smoke, I drink, I've had sex more times than the years the both of us have been alive combined and I've got two tats! This is kid's play!"

Chris groaned, "Tell me that we don't get along?"

"Sorry, you like me. Even if your Mum caught me sneaking a "smoke" in the Attic… and I got your brother drunk before either of us were legal in the US… Although, I just let him take the fall for that one. Your Uncle Coop could only sense your brother's magic on the liquor cabinet and he knew that I didn't have the greatest tolerance for 80 year old whisky."

"You got him drunk?"

"Someone had to loosen up that goody-two-shoes." he said as the bartender poured him another shot of whisky. "Slainte."

"So, he's… cool?"

"Mate, half the time I wish he was MY brother. Then he does some annoyingly protective big brother thing that makes you want to strangle him. He does it enough to your sisters."

Chris literally chocked on his whisky.

Harry patted him on the back, "Alright?"

"I have SISTERS … As in, plural?"

"Yeah, Prue and Petra … well, you call Prue "Mellie" but they both can pack quite the punch. Petra is a brown belt and well on her way to earning black if I have anything to say about it."

"You've trained my sisters?!"

Harry grinned. "Too easy with you mate, way too easy. But yeah, I remember you saying something about how in your world you only have Mellie around. Too bad, Petra is brilliant with Aikido and Tae Kwon Do."

Chris reluctantly nodded, "So Petra is the Tom Boy?"

Harry shrugged, "Not quite, but she definitely has Prue's blood in her. She's a telekinetic."

Chris grinned uneasily, he was actually kind of looking forward to that future.

Chapter END


End file.
